Outcast (A Different Ash Journey)
by PokeNaticsUnited
Summary: "The Freak of Pallet Town"... How can a simple child be able to conquer the obstacles he had to face in order to achieve his dream and avenge his parents? Will he able success to his dreams and ambitions or will he remain alone in the dark and be an "Outcast"? A Different perspective on Ash's journey to become a Pokemon Master... AshxHarem
1. Chapter 1 The Freak of Pallet Town

**Chapter 1. The Freak of Pallet Town**

AN: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my main Fanfiction entitled "Outcast". Let me first explain the whole idea of the story...

 ***AshxHarem... Yeah,another AshxHarem but with a twist... 15 harem partners(THAT MANY)- 3 Most popular ships(Amourshipping,Advanceshipping,Pearlshipping)... 9 Least popular ships (AshxLeaf,AshxDomino,AshxCynthia,AshxDiantha,the other five will determined by a poll) ... 3 AshxPokemon (with anthro form and a sad... VERY sad background story...) (Gardevoir,Latias,?)**

*Ash will be strong and smart yes,but he will not be a too powerful... He has weaknesses(A LOT) and unlike the anime he will slowly develop himself and his pokemon to become stronger...

*I've rarely seen a female rival to Ash in any fanfictions that I've read so I decided that he will at least have one female rival every region.

*Dark Aura! Psychic! Ghost! Aura! and a new one, Fairy Ash! Of course,I will not make Ash too OP,he will slowly gain his all powers in every region he go...

* * *

Location: Pallet Town

A very happy family were living inside a medium sized house in the small yet peaceful and beautiful town called Pallet. It is a town that was known for countless reasons. Beginning trainers start their journey here, were they could achieve on what they have dreamed about... Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon Coordinator, Pokemon Doctor, Pokemon Researcher or a Pokemon Master...

Speaking of the last two, the town is also known for the two most influential and successful people in the Pokemon world. Both have achieve many awards and recognitions in their own respective ways, one who was famous for his discoveries and findings in the world of science and research on pokemon while the other one is known to be the strongest pokemon trainer that ever live and step in the planet.

The first one is none other than Professor Oak, a Regional Pokemon Professor in Kanto and one of the greatest contributor in Pokemon studies. He invented the first Pokemon Pokedex, that later will be used or held by the countless trainers all over the planet. Thanks to him, all other unknown pokemons has been identified and studied. He also discovered a way to cure a Pokemon in an easiest way as possible. He discovered on how to make a potion. He combined different medicines, berries and herbs for a pokemon to heal then he turned it into a liquid,sprayable medicine that could heal the pokemons cut,scratches,bruises or any other injuries that a pokemon may receive. Also thanks to his discoveries, the medical studies in medicine have also grown a lot. His potions were later evolved into Super Potion,Max Potion,Full Restore, Revive and even Max Revive. He also contributed in the study of fossils regeneration and pokemon evolutions. All of his contributions paid off as he was dubbed as the Greatest Pokemon Professor ... Pallet Town has become famous because of Professor Oak.

The next one is the Pokemon Master who live in Pallet Town. He grow in the town with pure passion for Pokemon,eager to become the strongest, eager to obtain knowledge and strategies in raising and battling pokemon and eager to become the Pokemon Master. He is Red Ketchum, the latest Pokemon Master. He started his journey when he was 18 years old with his trusty Poliwhirl by his side, then he climb the mountain of victory by winning every battles he had and not losing every single one of it thus he was dubbed as the 'Undefeated Trainer' . He later annihilate the Pokemon League making him the youngest champion ever live at the age of 18, and later become the Pokemon Master by winning the Pokemon World League. He was also known for his 'superhero' act as he destroy the ill mannered,vicious,strong Team Rocket organization where he defeated their leader. He was now currently living a simple life with his beautiful wife named Delia and their son named Ash Ketchum.

Currently,the family were having a dinner and happily talking to each other. From one sit lies the son of the Pokemon Master named Ash Ketchum,a ten year old boy who had also similar traits with his parents. He has a face just similar to his father,his brown eyes were similar to his mother and a lean body enough for his age.

 **"Dad! Dad I wanna be a Pokemon Master like you!"** Ash said while eating his dinner and shouting to his father.

 **"Manners Ash! Don't talk while you are eating!"** Delia scolded her son.

 **"He... He... sorry Mom..."** Ash replied with a sweat in his forehead and acting nervously. He then felt a pat on his back, it was his father.

 **"I am sure you'll do great son, you will become just like me... Who knows maybe you will be stronger than me when you become a Pokemon trainer."** Red told Ash . **"Really Dad?"** Ash questioned him while finishing his dinner.

 **"Of course son... Hmmmmm how about I teach you all about pokemon starting tomorrow okay?"** Red tell his son. Ash grinned when he heard his father.

 **"Thanks Dad!"** Ash said while hugging his father. Delia smiled when she saw the bond between her son and her husband.

(KNOCK)... (KNOCK)

The sound of knock in the door stopped the moment of the father and son.

 **"Honey... Would you see who is our visitor?"** Delia commanded her husband while she wash their dishes.

 **"Weird... Who would have visit us in night..."** Red then turn his attention to the clock... It is now 9:40 pm ... He then shrugged his shoulders then he proceed to see who is knocking at the door. He opened the door to see who was the person . He greeted the man in front of the door.

 **"Hello how can I-**... (Bang!) (Bang!) (Bang!) " Red stopped talking while the man revealed a gun in his hand then he quickly pulled the trigger twice. He shot the Pokemon Master at his chest part,killing him instantly. His body laid down to the floor in just matter of seconds while the man smirked at Red.

 **"Ha!... You've foiled our plan too much... You've deserved to be killed and the rest of our family. Grunts, move in the corners of the house... Make sure no one gets out..."** The man commanded his other grunts, they followed him.

The sound of the gun can be heard throughout the house, Delia and Ash heard the sound of it. Ash cried due to fear while his mother were trying to calm him down. She has also tears in her eyes but she did not backed away to her fears.

 **"M... Mom... Is Ddd Dad alright? Mom were in danger! Help! Help!"** Ash said to Delia while heavily crying and breathing.

 **"I... Its okay Ash... No one will harm us..."** Delia quickly assured her son.

(Clap) (Clap) (Clap)... **"What a nice... scene you two got there... It makes me want more to... kill you both..."** A man said to them as he quickly pointed the gun at the two.

 **"Wh-what do you want from us? What do you do to Red?!"** Delia questioned him.

 **"Red is too much for Team Rocket so... Let's just say he was in door lying with his body paying for the debts he had cause to Team Rocket..."** The man answered her.

 **"You monster! You all monster! You will rot in HELL!"** Delia shouted.

 **"Yes we will... But now... You will rot in hell... Grunts! Burn the house down!"** The man commanded... After a few seconds the house were turned into a flaming inferno.

 **"Goodbye... Oh and say hello to Satan for me!"** The man laugh at the two whose now shivering in fear. The man then pointed his gun to Delia then he shot her. He then left with his grunts.

 **"Mom... Mom! Are you okay Mom?! Mom answer me?! MOM... MOM!"** Ash cried to his dying mother who was now also lying on the floor...

 **"Ash.. (cough)... Get out here... Ash promised me... You will achieve your dream for us... Be strong my son... Ash remember that we both love you and we will always by your side (cough) supporting you... I love you my son... Take care..."** Delia said her last words to Ash,who is now again heavily crying... He lost his parents in that night.. He lost his inspiration in that night... Delia close her eyes one last time, then she smiled at Ash... She weakly remove her necklace then she gave it to Ash.

 **"MOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"** Ash shouted enough to hear the nearby neighbourhood.

Ash then hugged her dead mother one last time , kissed her in her forehead then he run past to their kitchen... He almost got tripped in the corridor but he manage to continually run... He then proceed to the door.. He also was shocked were he saw his father dead on the ground... Another set of tears run in Ash's eyes, then he quickly run through his father and gave him one last hug.. He also kissed his father in his forehead then he took his father's red hat. He leave the house.

He saw the house burning down into ashes including his parent's pokemon with Red and Delia inside. He look at the house with now his feelings replaced into anger... His mind filled with revenge, rage and dark thoughts to whom who had kill his parents. He want JUSTICE... JUSTICE for his parents and for his now wasted life... His body flared a black aura enough to see in the sky...

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Then with a one last bloodcurling shout he released he was quickly get unconscious.

Rescuers,Ambulance,Firefighters quickly got in the scene with the presence of Professor Oak... He sigh as he saw the now Ketchum's Residence,none of the things survived. He quickly turned his attention to Ash, who is now sleeping and crying due to his nightmares... He sadly sigh seeing the little boy has been left alone. He wonder what he will gonna do to him next...

* * *

Days later,a proper burial has been given to Red and Delia's death with the whole Pallet Town attending to show their sympathy to the two. While they stand far at the tomb of the couple,a young boy kneels in front of his parents mourning for their death. He didn't get some proper sleep because of the incident filling his mind with countless nightmares and hallucinations,he didn't eat properly thinking of his mother died in front of his eyes. He was now alone in the world,no one will take care of him anymore or teach him how to become a great trainer. He cried thinking of how will he get the proper justice for his lost.

 _'Run boy! Run!'_ A voice of a grunt echoed his mind as he started to see them again.

 _'You will die the same as your parents!'_

'You will never defeat us,Ashy Boy!

'Hahahaha! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!'

Soon after,countless hallucinations enters his mind again as he started to fight through with it. He shake his head,his hand formed a fist as he punch the ground and he started to sweat so much. The whole people notice this while watching him,some of them felt sympathy towards the boy while the others didn't care as they continued watching him. Ash is a very shy boy towards them,he rarely can be seen to go outside to their house so he didn't have friends at the time when his parents was alive until now so many of them did not care seeing this boy mourn.

 **"No... no... no... NOOOOOOOO!"** They heard as Ash shout loudly enough to hear throughout the Pallet Town. **"No... No... No..."** He added as his body started to enveloped dark aura,shocking all the people attending at the funeral. They could feel the intense power coming from the boy,making them feel nervous and scared. They all backed away from the boy thinking that he is some kind of a freak.

 **"What kind of creature is that?"**

"Is he a monster?"

"Is Delia and Red hiding him?"

Some whispers and murmurs are started to form watching Ash's dark aura continued to grew stronger.

 **"He's a FREAK!"** A man shouted as he point his finger to the boy silencing all of them. Seconds later after the man shout,some of them soon followed his actions by cursing the poor little boy and mocking him.

 **"Monster!"**

"Freak!"

"You should have killed instead of your parents!"

"Demon!"

"Abnormal!"

Ash stopped his crying as he turned around looking at the people shouting at him. He was shocked because instead of making him feel better he was being shamed by these people. He kept thinking on what he has done to make all of them feel so angry and nervous to him. He turned his attention to his hands whose now has some kind of 'dark magic' enveloping it. His mind blowned at he watch his all body was now envelope by it as he didn't know where this superhuman powers came from. He then felt something in his back,only noticing that all of them was throwing some things on him.

 **"Go away! Monster!"**

"Go Away!"

All of them shouted as they throw different objects at him. Small rocks,some dirts,their leftover food or anything that could be thrown to the boy,making him to protect himself by covering his body with his arms. One of the people turned his attention to the Professor then he questioned him.

 **"What are you gonna do with him,Professor?"** He asked as the Professor nervously chuckled to him. He didn't want the boy to perish like this because he has a lot of respect to Red but his reputation were also important to him. Judging thoroughly at the situation,he decided on what he will do. He then pick up different sizes of rock he'd seen in the field. He stand between the people and Ash making them to stop.

 **"Listen! Red and Delia has been a really great help not only to us but also to me!"** He said as he stopped momentarily. He then evilly smirked as he continued,

 **"But this boy however,will be a pain in the head to us! We've all seen his ' monstrosity' power,he might endangered all of us let alone the world! So what are you all waiting for,we must hurt him at all cost!"** He said as he throw the handful of rock to Ash making him whimper in pain. All of the people soon copied the Professor as they also throw different objects to him non-stop. Ash cried in agony and pain as he tried to stop them,

 **"P-please... Stop... I am... begging you..."** He said but they all continued to throw some objects to him. His arms now were full with scars,scratches and some blood as he think of a way to escaped them. He them stands up and started to run through the forest not caring the shouts of the people and anger to him.

* * *

A year later after that incident,an eleven year old Ash Ketchum is now living in the secluded part of the Pallet Forest,doing everything he can in order to survive. Luckily for him,he was by far doing good as he made a temporary house at the top of a tree,safe from the occasional wild big pokemons that has been walking from the area,feeding himself properly as he manage to cook for his own thanks for his mother to her lessons about cooking and protecting himself thanks to his father who teach him the basics of fighting. At first,he was planning to kill himself due to depression and pain he had experience through the days were he was being abducted by the people of Pallet Town but the memories of last words by his mother motivates him to not giving up of all those things and be brave at all times. He planned to fulfill his parents dream to him,he will become the Pokemon Master. He all manage to survive all of that suffering for his parents,without any human companions that will help him or take care of him at all times. He was very lonely for sure,but that will not stop him to fulfill his dream.

Plus he didn't need these people to take care of him... Yep you heard me... Ash Ketchum has hatred towards the people... Not that he hated them all but his experience will be enough to tell the reasons on why he had hated humans. These growing hatred and lust for power only strengthen his dark power as it manage itself to grew stronger.

Currently,a boy could be seen laying down in a thick branch of the tree. His appearance didn't change much,he still has the chocolate brown eyes he inherited to his mother,a longer messy black hair he get from his father and a decent body enough for his age. His clothes however were ruined. He was wearing a plain black dirty shirt he was wearing a year ago and the same black shorts back when the Team Rocket incident occurred,occasionally washing it by the lake that flows through the forest. A red hat can be seen resting on his head,it was the same hat he'd used to get when their house was burning down and a golden necklace was placed within his neck. It was only his last remembrance of his parents. He sigh as he think on how will he manage to survive this day as he heard some noises that came through the other side of the forest. He quickly bolted at the sound's location to further investigate the situation.

He manage to get at the location in time,as he saw a pokemon crying at its... parent... He then heard them speaking,making him feel so shocked and surprised.

(Pokespeech)

 **'Be brave my love... Fight to whom will hurt you...'** The mother said to her child as it continued to cry to her.

 **'B-but Mom! Who will gonna take care of me? Who will save me from these bad people?! Mom! You said you are abused by your trainer! Please don't leave me!'** The young child continued to cry as its mother manage to speak.

 **'You will do great things,my love... You will become a powerful pokemon like me... As for trainers,I am sure you will met a good hearted one...'** The mother reassured her daughter,this pokemon has sense the presence of Ash ever since he'd arrived. She sense his need of company,his desire to become stronger and his dream for his parents. She was shocked seeing this boy's memories,his nightmares and agony throughout his life. She had never before witness a human perish like this let alone a little boy. She then weakly smiled at her daughter seeing the two of them were perfect for each other.

 **'Au... Revoir my love...'** She said one last time as she closed her eyes and smiled. Her daughter,constantly cried as she tries to awaken her mother only failing to do so.

(Pokespeech End)

 **"R-Ralts! Ra-Ralts! RALTS!"** A small pokemon shouted while staring at her now died mother. She felt very sad seeing her mother died in front of her,she just stood there crying for her mother.

Ash,who was watching the conversation between the two felt his own tears fall down in his cheek just by seeing a parent died in front of her child. He then remembered his own mother,who is also died in front of him. Seeing this make him more angry towards the human as his dark powers started to flow within his body. He then slowly approaches the pokemon,then he use his energy to run to the pokemon. The Ralts,who sensed the negative energy nearby didn't move as she let this negative thing to approach her. She wished she will be killed by this creature,not caring for her life anymore... But she didn't felt any pain,instead she felt a loving warmth through her body... A body was pressed against her whole as she tried to see who is hugging her... She saw a boy... A young boy whose crying due to the pain he felt for the pokemon and himself... She then saw the memory of the boy flash through her mind.

She saw how Ash's parents got killed by these evil people,how is Ash called the 'Freak of Pallet Town' ,how he was forced to live ny himself,how Ash struggled in the wilderness and how Ash badly needs a lot of company for himself... She felt terrible for the boy just by seeing all of this so she also hugged him back... Hug him for him to realize that he is not alone in this world... That he has her... His own companion and friend...

Ash momentarily stop crying because he felt something warm wrapped around his waist... He saw the pokemon hugged him,the first hug he had receive in over a year after his parents died. He then weakly smiled seeing the pokemon stop mourning for her lost and turned its attention to him. Maybe the pokemon wants to be with him? Maybe the pokemon felt his desire for love? Maybe the pokemon will join him for the rest of his life? He then saw a flashback in his mind,a dark flashback that has something to do with the young pokemon...

(Flashback)

Alone in the forest lies a pokemon with her master. This pokemon,a human like figure called Gardevoir is listening to her master jabbering about on how his life turned into hell. She then heard her master said something about her loyalty and trust towards him,which she happily answered that she will obeyed all of his commands to her. At first she thinks that her master questioned it to her just because he was testing her bond and trust towards him but NO... she thinks wrong as he felt the hands of his master goes to her private areas... She was raped by this malicious being,forcing her to cause pleasure for her master in return for her pains and suffering... After the intense pain she had receive,her body was full of dirt,molds,scats and white liquids as she struggled to breath or to see...

She survived that day with a child in her belly,a child that she will raised until she had died because of her sickness. The child was born two months after that incident,with her health slowly getting worse because of the sickness she had receive but that didn't stop her to raise her own daughter. She still manage to survived a long year,teaching her daughter how to survive in the wild by herself,teaching her daugter to be brave at all times and teaching her how to fight back to the evil things in her surroundings...

After a year,she was now died peacefully with her daughter,Ralts by her side and a human who will be her new companion in her entire life.

(Flashback End)

Judging by the face of Ash,he was very angry to whom who had cause this young pokemon to be left alone in the world... His dark aura completely covered his surroundings but then he look on the scared face of Ralts towards him so he had manage to stop his outburst for the young pokemon. He then spoke to it,

 **"Ralts... I promise from now on I will protect you with my own life... I will be with you forever,I will be your new companion and your new friend... I will not harm you just like that fucking old trainer of your mother... I will risk my life just to save you... From them... I will love you like my family Ralts... You are my family now..."** He said to the poor young pokemon who had just smiled at him sensing his determination and a hint of joy in his heart. She then hugged the young boy with her small hands and chirped joyfully,and he gladly accepted and returned the hug for her...

 **A newfound trust and bond has been born towards the two different creature,a bond that will last forever as long as they live...**

* * *

 **AN: How's that for introduction? Any comments? Thoughts? Opinions? Just R &R and PM me for suggestions... As for the technicality of the story,a constructive criticism will be accepted... Follow and Favorites are most appreciated...**

The flashback of Ralts was based on the fanfic I read on TV Tropes dubbed in category, "It's so bad its horrible" the famous "Rectified Anonymity" by David Garret,which I will not recommend to be read because it fuckingly ruined my most favorite pokemon,Gardevoir. Again,DO NOT ATTEMPT TO READ IT!

That's just a beginning people,and who knows what will happen in next chapter (hint: Summer Camp)

Well that's just all,Goodnight and stay tuned for "Outcast".


	2. Chapter 2 Pokemon Summer Camp (Part 1)

**Chapter 2. Gaining your trust (part 1)**

AN: The Poll Voting is now open in my profile! Pick up your five most favorite pairings for Ash! The poll will last till the end of Kanto Arc so you all have some time to think your votes... Also,thank you guys and ladies for supporting my fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

The Pokemon Summer Camp ... It is a place where all aspiring young trainers gather together in order to socialize and gather knowledge involving pokemon. The said summer camp will last for a week where these trainers will actively join the activities that will help them to know more about the pokemon. The said event was currently happening in the Pallet Town by Professor Oak along with some few other ones. It is a wonderful place for these young children,where they can interact with each other and befriend them in the process...

Well not for all the children...

Currently,two young girls are being bullied by a group of boys at the playground of Pallet Town near the entrance of Pallet Forest. The boys either laughed at them or mocked them while some of them even tries to kick or punch the two poor girls. The two didn't fight back as they know they are outnumbered by them let alone they are boys so they just sit at the corner of the playground,protecting themselves by their arms and legs as the boys continued to bully them.

 **"Hahaha! Losers! Why are you even here anyways!?"** One of them said while smirking at the two.

 **"Yeah! Pathetic weak girls like you shouldn't be here!"** One of them added while staring at the two.

 **"Stop it please! We didn't do anything to you!"** One of the girl bravely said as she tries to stop the bullies. The boys just laughed at what she said then one of them,their leader spoke,

 **"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... Why did my gramps even consider to join losers in these event... Where the hell did you two come from? Oh yeah in the Orphanage! Where did your parents go? Maybe they left you because they didn't want their stupid kids! Or maybe... Just maybe... You two are just made 'accidentally' by your parents,where your father 'accidentally' impregnated your mother and they didn't even want to have a children in first place so they left you!"** The leader of the boys harshly tell them earning laughs to his friends. The two got speechless after they heard that,then the two of them shakes violently remembering their past experiences.

(Flashbacks)

A young girl was sitting on a bench in a park,happily eating her ice cream while watching some pokemons and people walk in front of her. She was a very cheerful and joyful girl for her young age,often can be seen playing with some wild little pokemons. This girl,a nine year old one was living in a big,urbanized city called Viridian. Her parents were currently at work so she had a lot of time to play with the pokemons. She was about to call them after she finished eating her ice cream but suddenly her vision black out as someone kidnapped her by an unknown psychic pokemon.

She was then teleported to an unknown area by a psychic pokemon,were she saw several children at her age are also has kept captive for an unknown reason. By then she was informed by this one man that she and the other children have been kidnap in order to join their team, Team Rocket. No one dares to object the man so they was forced to do whatever their 'master' tells them what to do. In her young age,she had experience being hurt by this man,often slapping her face or whipping her body if she had done something wrong. In addition to that,she has also experience being sexually abused by this man,caressing her young body and touching her private parts. She cried after the man has done malicious things to her because she didn't experience this cruelty to her parents. She was kept captive in 3 years until she plans to escape this area. Luckily,her plan works as she escape by hiding in a ship that carries the resources for them. She was arrived at the port of Vermillion City where a lady saw her fall down to the ground due to her exhaustion and tiredness for the last three days of travelling in the cargo of the ship. From then on the lady brought her into the Children's Orphanage in Vermillion City.

In her twelve years of existence,she had already experience some the most gruesome things in the world,something that most children did not encounter in their entire life. _Who was this girl if you may ask?_ She is none than Leaf,the missing child of Viridian city.

* * *

A woman with her six month old child in her arms can be seen running from the Team Rocket Grunts. She had been running away from these people in fear of taking her child away from her and her husband,who is currently imprisoned by these team. She run and run until she saw a large house near the route of Vermillion City. Unable to think properly she then plans to left her child at the hands of these people for her to get a safe life. She wrapped the newborn's body with a clean white cloth then she gave the child a pendant,which has her name carved with it. She then spoke her last words to her child,

 **"Be strong my child... I am sorry if I left you here alone but you will be safer in here than with me right now... I know that you will grow into a powerful woman someday,ready to rescue your father and me... We will meet again my daughter... Domino..."** The woman spoke to her child with tears in her eyes. With a one last glance and smile to her child,she gently and carefully placed it at the door of this house then she started to run at the opposite direction of the house leaving the poor child crying...

Years later after that incident,a young blonde girl can be found in an orphanage house were she was found by an old lady and decided to take care of the child until she grows up. She grew up in this orphanage for almost twelve years without knowing her parent's identity and where are they now. She didn't even have her parent's picture or any images that she and her family have. The only thing she has now was a black tulip shaped pendant,where her name has carved at the middle part of it,her name was Domino.

(Flashbacks End)

 **"Booh Hooooh! Little girls will gonna cry! Wahhh! Wahhh! Mommy save me! Oh that's right,You don't have any! Hahahahaha!"** The boy added making the girls cry because of constantly teasing about their parents. They then hope that someone will stop the boys from teasing them,someone that will protect them from this bullies.

* * *

A young boy was sitting alone in a tree,meditating while enduring the noises that the activities of the Summer Camp brought. He was annoyed by this noises,the laughters of the children,the joyful songs that they've played,the constant shakes of ground created by the dances of these happy children. He became an anti social in his three years of living in the wilderness,only communicating with pokemons that are living in the forest. He didn't have any human contact for three years,well except in the time where he robbed a clothing store to get a new fresh set of clothes for himself. He currently wear a black jacket with hoods to cover himself in public in case someone spotted him,a long black pants and a black sneaker. A hue of dark aura can be seen in his hands as he focused his power to strike the nearby tree to released his anger,then he fire his dark aura power to the tree causing it to be damage a little bit after the attack. The body of the tree has now a small crater like shaped area on the middle part of it,the biggest one so far the boy had created.

After a year Ash live in the forest with his pokemon,he trained himself without any help from others or any equipment. He use the forest as his training ground,the trees that help him to increase his upper body strength by doing pull ups or by swinging around at the trunks and climbing it,the nearby quicksand where he used to increase his endurance by running continuously through it,there are different sizes of rocks that helps him to increase his power and strength,a lake where use to swim in order to help his muscle to strengthen and some other things that help him to train. To think that an eleven year old training his body non-stop is weird,it got even weirder when Ash decided to embrace his dark powers instead of removing it. He use his dark power to talk to pokemons,to steal some things from people and used it to prank some persons who will go inside the forest. He has also train his dark aura powers,where now he can manage to create a small dark type attack and be able to cause some damage.

He decided to take one more chance to attack the tree,as he again meditate in the tree without his pokemon,Ralts... Where is that pokemon anyway?

A small figure can be seen watching and staring at the children,having a smile at her face sensing their happy emotions in their mind. She admit she was a bit of jealous seeing these children having a time in their life while she wasn't... Well,unlike Ash who completely hates all the humans she was willingly try to communicate to them and see what was their real nature... Ash had only tell her that all of the humans are bad except for him,humans are capable of killing other species of them and pokemon without having a doubt in their mind. She then asked Ash why he has this hatred towards them but he only said that something bad has happen to him involving the humans. She then sensed that someone is in trouble just at the entrance of the forest so she quickly teleported near the area where they are located. She then saw a group of boys teasing at the two girls whose crying because of them,something that had make her angry and frustrated. It seems that some of her trainer said was true so she plans to prank these boys and teach them a lesson.

She used her psychic powers to lift one of them in the mid air,causing the boy to shout in nervousness and shocked his friends. She then effortlessly throw the boy at the side of the playground,scaring him for his life. All of them run in different directions leaving the two girls alone in the playground. She saw them stop crying and look curiously all around,thinking on why is the group of boys are gone. She then decided that she will reveal herself and communicate the two to test whether Ash was lying or not.

The two girls watched as a small cute little pokemon walked towards them. The frown in their faces had turned into a smile as they assumed that these pokemon has save them from the boys who are bullying them. They quickly sit up while waiting for the pokemon to come to them. Ralts cutely growled at the two making them squeal in return.

 **"Hi there... Are you the one who save us?"** Ask Domino as she petted the psychic pokemon. Ralts happily nodded in return.

 **"Wow... You are a powerful pokemon in your cute little size aren't you?"** Domino said to Ralts causing the pokemon to blush a little. While Domino is having fun with the pokemon,Leaf silently back away from them as her fear in psychic pokemon comes in. Ralts noticed this as she started to read Leaf's mind. She was shocked as she saw Leaf's past,her fear of psychic pokemons as she was kidnapped by one of it,Leaf was being abused by a man and joining team Rocket,her attempt to escape the area and her living alone in an orphanage without her parents. Ralts sadly looked at her as she tries to calm her down.

 **"Ralts... Ra-ra-ralts... Ralts..."** The pokemon said as she walk towards Leaf. The girl just closed her eyes as she tried to fight her fear. She then saw Ralts snuggling in her body as it tries to play with her. She giggle a little and soon played with the cute little pokemon.

xXx  
xXx  
xXx

Hours has past since the three have played with each other. Currently,the three were sitting in a bench of the playground resting due to their exhaustion while playing.

 **"Hey Ralts... Do you live alone or do you have a trainer?"** Domino asked she ate her sandwich with Leaf. The pokemon suddenly got stunned by this question; On one side,she wanted to tell were Ash's location is because she thinks that these two girls could help him to gain his trust to humans again but on the other side she didn't want to break her promise to Ash that she will not tell where he is.

Ralts thought that maybe,these two humans could befriend Ash seeing the three of them have a lot in common specifically their lost of their parents. Seeing the two of them didn't have any evil intention to her and Ash,so she decided that she will show these two girls where Ash located,as she pointed her tiny little finger in the forest. She gestured them to follow her as the two happily nodded eager to meet who is the pokemon's trainer is.

* * *

Back to where Ash is,he is sitting in a dead log resting after his dark aura training has been concluded. He manage to take down a small tree with his power,something that he didn't expect to happened in his entire life.

 _'Finally,I am getting stronger and soon I will have my revenge on Team Rocket!'_ He inwardly talked as he started to get angry again. He was then distracted when Ralts appeared in the nearby bushes,smiling at the little pokemon he had caught for over three years from now. He was alerted by a familiar noises he heard after Ralts appeared so he started to escape the area. However,Ralts stop him from doing this instead she teleported back at where the sound is as if waiting for them to come.

 **"Ralts! What are you thinking?! Those maybe are some bad guys that will capture us!"** He whispered to his pokemon but Ralts didn't move to her location,instead she gestured Ash to hide in some bushes to reveal her intentions to Ash. He was gonna asked why the heck did she bring some humans to them,but he was stopped when he heard them coming to them so he quickly hide in the bushes.

 **"Ralts... Ralts... Where are you? It's getting dark out here so we better hurry..."** Domino said as she find Ralts standing alone in the middle of the forest. She started to think that they maybe have been fooled by this pokemon. Leaf was at the back of Domino scared of what will happen to them.

 **"So... This is your trainer's location is... Where is he now?"** Domino asked the pokemon. Ralts then show them something as their mind started to show something about her trainer's life has been in three years. They saw a young boy running from the fire after Team Rocket killed his parents,a young boy running from the crowd shouting at him angrily,a young boy who was sadly living alone in the forest only having a pokemon companion,a young boy whose sleeping alone in the coldness of night shiverring while having some nightmares about his parents. They saw all of that in their mind,shocking them while having some tears formed in their eyes. _How could such a young boy has been suffering worser than they have experience in their entire life?_

 **"You two should probably go now..."** A voice of a boy suddenly startled them but they are calmed by Ralts gesturing that they will be fine.

 **"S-so, you must be this Ralts trainer?"** Domino questioned the boy who is hiding somewhere nearby.

 **"Get out..."** Ash replied while having a dark voice.

 **"N-no! You must show yourself first to us!"** Domino shouted back as she and Leaf stand strong in front of Ralts.

 **"GET OUT!"** He shouted again to the girls flinching them with his very dark voice.

 **"Ralts! Ra- ra ralts! Ralts! Ralts!"** Ralts shouted to Ash as if saying that he must revealed his identity to them. He was shocked on what he had heard in his pokemon. Seeing that there is no other choice than this,he force himself to reveal his identity to these two humans so he started to appear to them.

Domino and Leaf saw a young boy at their age appeared in front of them. They were shocked by his appearance,a young handsome voice who angrily looked at them. What shocked them the most is when he spoke to them,

 **"So,you two must hate me right now do you?! You saw my past by my pokemon,you two might think of me as a freak am I right?! So get out of here now or I will force you to do so!"** Ash said to them,shocking them at his revelation. This boy is from the memory they saw from his pokemon. Leaf,who stared at the boy suddenly sprinted to him while having tears in her eyes. She hugged the boy for one reason...

 **"Ash! Ash it's me! Leaf! Don't you remember?"** Leaf said while trying to be remembered by Ash. Domino looked at her confused on what she had said but Ralts however just smiled as she already saw their connection with each other.

Ash who was stunned by this girl's action soon remembered something about his childhood's past. He remembered this one girl who was playing with him alone everytime they met,a very close friend of his when he was a young children. Sadly,this girl has moved to another city seeing her parent's occupation was nearer than they where in Pallet Town. After they bid their goodbyes with each other,they never meet again making them feel lonely and sad for themselves. He remembered this girl hugging him right now,she was **Leaf Green** ,his very first friend and the only friend he had back when he was a child. He soon get very happy seeing his old friend,as he started to cry while hugging this girl back.

 **"Leaf... Leaf it is you!"** Ash replied back while now remembering his old friend of his. Domino again looked at them while having a confused expression in her face while Ralts smiled at the two.

Her plan worked perfectly as Ash started to regain his trust to humans,something that he will never ever done again seeing his past experiences to them.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay guys... Me and my family have a two week vacation so I have not uploaded my story (Laptops and cellphones are banned during our vacation)...**

Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? Just review it or PM me if you have...

Stay tuned at the next installment of Outcast!


	3. Chapter 3 Pokemon Summer Camp (part 2)

**Chapter 3. Gaining your trust (Part 2)**

Ages :

Ash Ketchum - 13 years old

Leaf - 13 years old

Domino - 13 years old

Professor ? - 16 years old

Serena - 12 years old

Disclaimer: I may or may not own Pokemon

* * *

A group of four can be found sitting in the ground while facing each other as they talked about their lives. From one side,a boy was holding his his lap while gently petting its head. From the other side,two girls was sitting beside each other while having a conversation to the boy. It is now late afternoon,the sun was starting to go down into the horizon as the darkness slowly envelope the forest. Luckily for them,Ash make a bonfire at the center of them to keep them warm and also to provide light in their current location.

 **"How did you two met? How did you two became friends?"** Ask the blonde girl while staring at the boy. She wanted to know how her friend Leaf and Ash became friends together. Leaf smiled while remembering the first time she and Ash met,as she answered Domino's question.

 **"Well,back when we are younger,Ash here saves me from bullies at our school... I was crying alone while they are bullying me,but suddenly I was protected by a boy... He... Ash was the only one who always played with me... He was my only bestfriend... "** Leaf stop momentarily then she continued,

 **"Then... After a year since Ash and me become bestfriends,a terrible news came... My father and mother got a job in Viridian city so my parents decided that we have to move there for us to get closer in their job so I have to leave Ash here in Pallet Town..."** She stop while now having a tears in her eyes... The trio didn't speak as they let Leaf continued.

 **"I- I don't want to leave Ash... He was my only friend... W-we have a lot of joyful moments.. I don't want all of that to be waste by some stupid job... All I want is Ash to be with... I want him for the rest of my life... A- a-and now look at me! I am just some stupid kid living alone without my parents! I should have not listen to my parent's decision! I should have stop them! I- should have not leave you Ash... I am so... so... sorry for leaving you... I am sorry..."** Leaf lastly said as she stared at the ground wetting it with her tears. Domino sadly look at her seeing how sad she was, while Ash stared at his old bestfriend emotionless.

He wasn't angry to Leaf,in fact he was overjoyed seeing his bestfriend again for a long time. He was sad when he heard her explanation on why did she leave him and how did Leaf got separated with her parents but his emotions might have been locked inside his heart and mind making him feel nothing. He didn't feel any positive emotions,instead he only feel anger and despise.

 **"Don't worry about that Leaf,I forgive you to leave me because of your parents... I am sure that one day you will be able to find them and you will be with them again once more..."** Ash said to leave while forcing a smile in his face. Leaf,who heard Ash suddenly tackle him into the ground.

 **"Thank you Ash... I promised that I will never leave you again..."** She whispered to his ears while hugging her bestfriend lovingly. She needed this, the feeling of warmth radiated through their bodies makes her feel happy and satisfied.

 _'What was this weird feeling?'_ Ash said in his mind as he suddenly felt the heat while hugging Leaf. He cannot explain this feelings... this feelings that makes his heart sparkles and shines as he continued to hug her. A sudden sound interrupted them,as they broke their hug much to their displeasure.

Ralts happily saw her trainer opened up a little bit to humans... At least,her plan slowly worked as she sense some happy emotions circling in his heart.

 _'Wow... I wished I have a bestfriend like that...'_ Domino thought of herself while smiling at the two. She feel a little bit of jealous seeing the two having a connection to each other,but at the same time she was happy for Leaf... She was her only friend in the orphanage after all...

 **"So Domino right? How did you end up in the orphanage here with Leaf?"** Ash questioned Domino as she quickly recover from her thoughts. She answered it with a sad smile in her face,

 **"Well... Based on what has the lady told me in the orphanage who took care of me,I was left alone in the orphanage while I was a baby back then... I didn't have a chance to see my parents or did I get their names,but I was left by this thing..."** She stop as she get her only memorable item that she get from her parents,a _black tulip shaped pendant_ that has her name on it.

 **"Yeah... Luckily for the two of you,even though you two were left alone by your parents you both still manage saw your parents and bond with them... You know what,when I saw a complete family walking with each other I feel incomplete... I feel terrible for myself... I wished that I was able to saw just a image of my parents... I really missed them so much even I didn't saw them in person..."** Domino said while she strongly hold the pendant in her hands to control herself from crying. She was on the verge of her tears but suddenly, she felt a hand in her shoulder as Ash got closer to her.

 **"Who did this to your parents? Who did this?"** Ash questioned her.

 **"The lady told me that she saw a glimpse of my mother running away from unknown persons.. She say that these unknown persons are Team Rocket..."** She answered.

 **"Yeah.. Team Rocket also have separated me from my parents... They kidnap me! Abused me! Threaten me for my life! They are horrible persons!"** Leaf added. It only make Ash to get angry about the said team.

 **"Team Rocket also have ruined my life... They killed my parents! How dare they! Making people's life miserable! Arrrggghhhh! I have enough of this! Team Rocket I will destroy all of you!"** Ash shouted to them as his body started to cover a black aura in front of them. The two girls started to get nervous to Ash while Ralts was worried about him.

 **"Team Rocket! I will destroy all of you!"**

"I will kill you all!"

" I will... I will..."

He was about to shot a black energy towards the two as he charge a black ball of energy in his hands but he saw their faces... He saw their fear to him... His mind flashes back when he and her mother Delia was left inside the house looking so scared about the situation that they were in. Their fear in their faces reflected through his mind as he started to calm down.

 **"Ash... W- what is that thing?"** Domino nervously questioned him after seeing his power. She suddenly remembered something right before she saw Ash.

 _'Could it be... Could he be the one we saw in our mind?'_

 **"Ash... Are you the one who we saw in our mind? Are you the 'Freak of Pallet Town'?"** Leaf added a question to Ash.

Ash,who finally calms down answered them darkly,

 **"This... This is the thing called Dark Aura... I don't know how it came from or what is this connection to me but this thing makes my life ruined... You two probably saw my past... After my anger towards Team Rocket grew exponentially in the funeral of my parents,it just started to come out... The people of Pallet Town thinks me like I am some kind of a freak,a curse kid that could destroy the world... The worse part is even Professor Oak,a close friend of my Dad didn't even protect me from them... Then now... I am alone living in the dark for three years up to now..."** He explained to them as they feel sorry for the boy. He continued,

 **"And if now,if the two of you are scared of me right now and thinks of me a freak,then you two shall probably go right now... You seen me right? I am dangerous! I don't deserve any friends! I don't deserve any of you! I just want to get some revenge for my parents and make their dream come true for me! I survived any of this shit everyday just for them! And... and after all of this end, I am willingly to kill myself to join my parents in afterlife... After all,they are the ONLY reason that I lived in this pathetic planet!"** Ash said to them while now crying for the first time since the day he had lost his parents.

Leaf,Domino and Ralts frozed after they heard what Ash said. This boy is by far the most lonely person they know. They feel a lot sadder for him and his objectives. This boy suffers a lot of pain much more they had receive in their life. Leaf didn't even know who is this person anymore because the Ash she had know is far more positive than this. Domino cannot believe how Ash could take this suffering and not getting crazy by it. Ralts didn't even know what are his objectives in his life until now that he revealed to them.

Silence conquered the group as the night came in the forest. The light of the bonfire shines bright in front of them making them feel warm as the coldness of night started to enveloped the whole area. All of them just stand in their position not wanting cause any movements.

Ralts decided to break the dead air between all of them by moving in front of Ash and said,

 **"Ralts... Ra ra ralts... Ralts! Ralts.. ralts... ralts..."** She said to him while interlocking Ash's hand into hers. Even though they didn't understand what she had said,she thinks that they get her point... Her point to make Ash be happy again... Ash quickly saw the action of his pokemon making him feel better and stopped crying.

 **"Ash... I don't think that having that power does make you a freak... I think that there is a reason why you have that power... And,Ash... I promise that we will be together forever right? So even though you are a freak,a monster, a curse one, I will still be with you... I will support you no matter what they say about you or about me... I will join you forever Ash..."** Leaf said to him while copying what Ralts has done. She also interlocked her hands to his right hand,feeling an intense heat formed between them. An unknown heat that she cannot explained in her entire life.

 **"I also didn't think that you are a freak Ash... In fact,I find it awesome that you have some sort of superpower! I just caught off guard that's all... And,I will join you too Ash,no matter what happened..."** Domino said while also copying what Ralts has do... She interlocked her hands into Ash's left hand feeling also an unknown heat that she feel throughout her body.

The young raven haired boy stared at them like they were crazy persons... Never in a million years he thought that someone will join him in his journey because of his powers but as for now he had these two girls in front of him willingly to join him in his journey. He smiled at them sincerely for their actions as he spoke,

 **"Thanks to all of you... You made me feel so good today... Thanks for all of your support..."** He said to them making them smile at him. Ralts joined their hands together as one as all of them shouted together,

" **All for one and one for all, united we stand divided we fall! "**

* * *

It was a week later since the three of them became friends. Ralts,Domino and Leaf played with each other while Ash continued to train himself to become stronger. He occasionally train Ralts but because the pokemon didn't have anything to play with other than wild pokemons since she was born,he decided thay he will give his pokemon a break in training in order for her to have some fun while Domino and Leaf are in his place.

Domino and Leaf come to Ash's place early in the morning up to evening,only leaving for a few minutes to eat their breakfast,lunch and dinner . They secretly go to Ash not wanting to reveal that he was living in the forest.

Currently,the two girls has been busy with their Summer Camp today making them unable to come to Ash. They wanted to leave this Summer Camp but if they broke the rule they might be force themselves to go back into the orphanage so they decides that they will attend this activity today. The two was standing outside the area along with other children participating in today's activity. They all wait for the announcements as all of them heard a voice from the stage.

 **"Attention! Attention children!"** A manly voice said earning the attention of the children. He then continued to speak,

 **"Hello and we are halfway in our Pokemon Summer Camp! The camp will only last for only a week after now so enjoy your stay here okay?"** The man said as the children started to groaned.

 **"Hey don't be so down okay? Cause today,we have a very special visitor from other region to see and great! She will be the one who will administrate your next activity! Aren't you all excited?"** The man spoke. They all said their yes to the man except for Domino and Leaf,who thought that this will just as boring as they has do before.

 **"Now introducing,from Unova Region... Please Welcome... The daughter of famous Cedric Juniper... A Future Professor,a Junior Professor** **Ms. Aurea Juniper** **!"** The professor announced as a young woman appeared in front of them waving her hand to them. She wear a white plain shirt with a green mini skirt and a white lab coat,her smile shines through the faces of these children with her green eyes watching them.

 **"Good Morning,aspiring trainers! Today,you will have an outdoor activity involving pokemons! Your assigned task for today is to explore the beauty of Pallet Forest! You see,being a trainer must have a curiosity in their mind to explore or to discover things... A trainer must have a hunger to see the outside world and have a desire to saw different pokemons when he/she go through his/her own journey. So what are you waiting for,go out there and meet different pokemons alright?"** She said cheerfully to the children making them feel more excited and run towards the Pallet Forest. Domino and Leaf grew a smile in their faces as they knew that this was a perfect opportunity to visit Ash and his Ralts and play together so they quickly run towards the Pallet Forest leaving only a certain honey blonde haired girl in the ground area. Heck,she is the only one left as the other children also runs through the forest.

This honey blonde girl,was a shy little girl from Kalos who move in the Pallet Town with her mother. She wear a pink dress and a pink straw hat,matching her beautiful looks and her blue eyes. This girl was none other than the daughter of the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace Yvonne,this girl is Serena Yvonne .

She wants to run away from this Pokemon Summer Camp because she didn't have any friends but her mother forced her to join. She was standing alone in the ground area for a while right now,constantly biting her lips and stomping her feet on the ground to fight her fear. She then felt a hand in her shoulder making her to turn around and see who tapped her,her eyes widen as she saw Professor Juniper standing in her back.

 **"What was your name sweetie?"** Professor Juniper said as she smile at the shy girl.

 **"I- i am Serena..."** She shyly answered to the Professor.

 **"Hmmm... Serena,Please tell me what's wrong..."** Juniper ask her nicely as she tries to motivate the girl with her problems.

 **"I... Im just shy to them that's all..."** She lied while looking at the Professor. Juniper just smiled seeing the girl how shy she is.

 **"Perhaps you are scared of pokemon Serena... You see sweetie,Pokemon are not meant to be scared off instead they should be treated nicely..."** Juniper spoke earning the attention of the girl.

 **"B-but wild ones are very dangerous based on what have Mom said to me..."** She protested.

 **"No... If a person treated his/her pokemon nicely even that pokemon is a wild,it will not attack you or harm you... Serena,a pokemon will only defend itself or attack if and only if it sense danger towards them so basically if you did not harm that pokemon,it will not ..."** Juniper explained to Serena who has a surprised look on her face. She then shyly smile at the Professor after hearing her explanation about the pokemon.

 **"O-okay Professor Juniper... I will go to the forest right now... Thanks..."** She said to the junior professor which make her smile. She made her way through the forest,unknown on what will gonna happen to her and whom will she gonna met.

* * *

Inside the forest,Leaf and Domino made their way to Ash's location. They saw him meditating in the ground with his pokemon,Ralts. The two waved their hand to them which cause them to break their meditation and turned their attention towards the two.

 **"Oh... Hey Leaf... Domino..."** Ash greeted them. Ralts teleported her way to the two eager to play with them again.

 **"Hi Ash."**

"Hello."

"So,aren't you two suppose to join the activities in that event?"

Ash questioned them.

 **"We got bored... No one cares about that damn activity anyway..."** Leaf answered him which made him nod. Domino began petting Ralts' head which causes the pokemon to growled cutely.

 **"Hmmmm... Are you three gonna play or what?"** Ash questioned them once more. He was answered by a soon running Leaf while being chased by Ralts and Domino.

Ash who was watching while they play,inwardly smile thinking that in the mean time he will have a human companion ready to play with his pokemon. He sigh while having a thought in his mind on what will happen after the event. Will they gonna leave him alone here or will they gonna stay with him? Of course,they will need to leave here because if they find them missing many of the outsiders might rescue them here in his location exposing his identity and they might also take him away. He was broken in his thoughts when he hear something...

 **"Help!"** A girlish voice shouted for help. He quickly stand up and saw on where his pokemon and friends located,which where happily playing together. He shrugged what he had heard,thinking that it must be his mind doing some noises.

 _'Must be I am getting crazy with these noises...'_

 **"I shouldn't have go to this stupid summer camp! Mommmmmmmmmmy!"** He heard the girl's voice once more making him feel worried about it. He signalled the three with his right hand causing them to turned their attention to him.

 **"I will just walk here..."** He told them causing them to nod and started to play with each other again. He made his way on where he heard the voice is to investigate.

* * *

Serena wandered through the forest while smiling on what she had and will saw in the forest. She saw some occasional Caterpies,Pidgeys or Weedles in the trees and hovering above her. She also saw the rare beauty of the forest,some swaying trees,colorful plants,wild berries and the beautiful lake that runs throughout the forest. But due to her constant walking and starring to the beauty of the forest,she got lost track on where she was heading causing her to be nervous.

Not thinking properly,she constantly run on where is the exit of the forest only finding a dead end or in a clear area. Along the way,she got tripped by a giant root of a tree causing her to fall down to the ground and hurt her knee in the process. She tried to be brave and stand up only hurting herself furthermore and making her feel terrible. Her mind filled with countless illusions of pokemons attacking her or even a ghost taking her away from her mother. She panicked,so she cried for someone to help her,

 **"Help!"** She shouted while waiting for someone to rescue her. After a few minutes,none has responded to her causing her to whine a little.

 **"I shouldn't have go to this stupid summer camp! Mommmmmmmy!"** She shouted again while now having a tears in her eyes. Will her life ended just like this? Suddenly she heard a rustling noise in the bushes making her feel more uncomfortable. She saw a water pokemon running with its tubby little feet. Then after some few seconds have gone she again heard the bushes rustling again. A young boy appeared in front of her intimidating her a little.

 **"What's wrong? Oh wait,are you hurt?"** Ash asked the girl in a strawhat while appearing in front of her. He had some secon thoughts on appearing on other people other than Leaf and Domino but he had to help this poor girl to rescue her inside the forest.

Serena who watch the boy intently,has a surprised look in her face. She didn't see the boy participating the Summer Camp,heck she didn't see him in the Pallet Town when they move in the town. Seeing that he hasn't have any evil intention to her,she let her guard down and answered his question.

 **"M-my knee... It hurts..."** She said while showing her injured knee to him.

 **"Oh... Let me help you with that..."** Ash told her while kneeling in front of the girl. He then reveal his handkerchief inside his pocket and apply some pressure to her knee.

 **"Aw... Awww... I-it hurts!"** Serena whimpered in pain while looking on the boy.

 **"Don't worry... The pain will eventually go after a while... Don't be sad..."** Ash comforted her. It didn't work though as she continued to cry in pain.

 **"It's still hurts!"** She told him.

 **"Pain pain go away!"** Ash told her while swaying his hands like a magician to her knee thinking that his plan might be work. It did as Serena turned her attention to him and causes her to broke her whimpering and giggle.

 **"D-don't do that... You look silly you know..."** She told him making him smile.

 **"Yeah... My Dad teaches me how to do that... Luckily,it work seeing you smile..."** He replied making Serena smile.

 **"Oh... So where are your parents right now?"** Serena questioned him frozing him in his position.

 **"I don't have one anymore..."** He shortly answered to her making her feel confused.

 **"What happened to them?"**

"Let's just say something bad happened to them and causing me to leave alone in this world anymore..."

He sadly responded to her making her shocked.

 **"Oh... I am so sorry about that..."** She said. **"Don't worry... I learned to move on a little bit although I surely missed my parents..."** He assures the girl causing her to nod back to him. The two just sat a little while waiting for Serena's injury to recover. After some few minutes,he tied his handkerchief to her knee and tried to get her up.

 **"I- I can't... It's still hurts!"** She told him while falling down again to the ground.

 **"Hey... Don't give up until it's over okay? That's how I am able to survive without my parents..."** He told her making her feel more pump up.

 _'Don't give up until it's over...'_ The voice of Ash echoed in her mind while she tries to stand. Unknown to her,Ash help her to stand and causes her to land to his body after Ash forced her to do so.

They feel the intense heat in their bodies as Serena has a faint blush in her face while hugging the boy to support her. Ash though,feel the same way as he feel when he was hugging Leaf at the time when he and she first met. They didn't want to end this but Ash gently push Serena making her feel a little bit empty inside her.

 **"See you could stand now! I will escort you back to the entrance of the forest so come on!"** He motivated the girl causing her to smile again. She cannot explain why did she constantly smile to this boy who saves her,why did she feel happy when this boy was with her or why did she feel empty after the boy broke their hug. She has this newfound respect and a sudden feelings towards the boy,a sudden feeling circulating through her mind as they walk at the entrance of the forest. She feel his warm hand touching hers,making her feel comfortable and at the same time happy.

 **"Wait... What was your name? My name is Ash..."** Ash introduce himself to the girl.

 **"Oh... I am Serena..."** She replied to him with a smile.

 **"Wow S-e-r-e-n-a... Are you from the Pallet Town?"** Ash asked her while liking the name of the girl.

 **"Ye-yeah... We just move in the Pallet not to long ago..."** She responded to him.

 **"Right... So,do you have a dream Serena?"**

"Oh... No... I've never really thought of that anyway..."

She sadly smile at the boy.

 **"Hmmm... You know,having a dream does make your life better because with a dream you can have your goals in life and objectives... You could achieve something great that will help you a better person to who you are right now."** He explained one of the importance of having a dream causing her to turned her head to him.

 **"Having a dream is a secret of being successful in life... My dream is to become a Pokemon Master... A Pokemon Master that the world has never seen before..."** Ash added causing her to smile at him.

 **"Oh... You have a very good dream then..."**

"Serena,don't be afraid to dream because it can make us stronger and have more courage... Yeah at first when someone dream of something it could be impossible to achieve that dream,but as the time goes by and that something improved a lot that thing could now achieve its dream without breaking a sweat... If dream could break barriers through the whole universe,then so can we as we achieve that dream anyway..."

Ash told her causing her to feel better for herself.

 **"Thanks Ash... You are a good person..."**

The two reach the entrance of the forest,the entrance where Serena headed after she talked to the Professor. She turned around and saw Ash smiling at her,saying his goodbye to her.

 **"So,I guess I see you again?"** Ash asked her nicely.

 **"Yea-yeah... By the way,thanks for saving me Ash... I mean it... You are a good,kind hearted person for me... No one treated me that way except my mother... Again,thanks Ash for everything..."** She replied to him. She has now these intense feeling towards the boy,so much intense she didn't want to leave this boy by her side again. She heard him talking so she listened,

 **"Your welcome Serena... I am glad to have a company for a while... Hey, Don't give up until its over okay?" He added to her. He was about to go but Serena stop him.**

"Hey Ash..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." With all of her courage Serena has she leaned in to him landing a small peck in his lips making the two of them blushed. She then hugged the boy one last time and run happily back to the ground area of Professor Oak's lab leaving the poor Ash momentarily stunned and shocked on what just happened.

* * *

Unknown to them,Professor Juniper scouted the two back when Serena shouted for help. She saw the young boy making Serena better,talking about their dreams and even seeing the girl kissing the boy in his lips. She smiled at the scene thinking that it was a very sweet moment about the two. She then turned her attention to the boy which got her curiosity about. The boy didn't join in the summer camp that was held here in Pallet Town yet all of the children in the town participate in the said event. She had also heard the boy talking about his parents,something that weirded her out.

 _'Something bad happened to his parents... I wonder what happened to them and to him'_ She thought while following the boy's direction.

"I wil investigate this... I will find answers..."

* * *

AN: A good mixture of mixed events happened in this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it...

Leaf and Domino became Ash's friends yey! And,a very sweet Amourshipping moment also happened in this chapter!

Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? PM me or Review the story... The Summer Camp arc will last until chapter 4 and the journey of Ash begins! Also,thank you for your continuous support for this story!

What will happen next? Will Professor Juniper find answers? Will she able to find what happened to Ash and his parents? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Outcast!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Gaining your trust (part 3)**

AN: Hello and Welcome to the last arc of Pokemon Summer Camp! To give you all heads up about the poll of this story, the leading girls for Ash are Lillie, Mallow, Sabrina, Anabel, Rosa, Hilda... Remember, I only pick 5 to join the pairings for Ash so vote wisely and vote for the best shipping for him...

Ages: (New Characters)

Professor Juniper - 16 Years old

Serena- 12 years old

Grace- 40 years old

Professor Oak - 55 years old

* * *

The day has come... The day has come for the Pokemon Summer Camp to end. The day that makes several of the children were saddened about the fact that they will be separated to their new friend. The day that the two girls fear the most...

They are currently waiting for their bus with the other orphans that participated in the summer camp. While the others have smile on their faces after experiencing fun in the summer camp there are two of them has a sad look on their faces as if they are in the verge of crying.

Domino and Leaf made a pact to Ash that the two of them will be joining Ash's journey as a group. But the chances of this will happen is slime when they go back to the orphanage. The said orphanage cannot support a Pokemon Trainer in their possession as they lack in monetary funds nonetheless the equipments that a trainer needs when he/she will go on to a journey. They cannot escape the orphanage because their caretakers might notice them that they are missing and will find them. At the same time,they cannot broke their promise to Ash as he is the only one who befriend them,treated them nicely and make them as his family.

Domino felt something wet as she noticed her hand was full of droplets of liquid. She turned her attention to her bestfriend,Leaf who was the cause of her hands getting wet by her tears. She feel sorry for her because between the two of them Leaf has a more deeper connection to Ash than to her. After all,they was once a childhood friends when they are younger so no wonder she misses him so much.

 _'I will support you no matter what they say about you or about me... I will join you forever Ash...'_ The continuous sound of her promise to the boy echoed inside Leaf's mind as she cried for missing the boy so much. She didn't want to leave her bestfriend and broke her promise to him,hell she will do anything to be with Ash.

Domino sadly smile to her friend as she thinks of a plan to make Leaf's feeling better. It was risky for sure,but she will do it for her bestfriend.

 **"Hey Leaf..."** Domino gained Leaf's attention by gently grabbing her hands with hers. Leaf stare at Domino's eyes,with hers with a tint of red due to her continuous cries.

 **"Maybe... You could go and live with Ash..."** She said to her as Leaf jaw dropped after hearing this.

 **"B-but I might get in trouble..."** Leaf protested. Although she BADLY wants to be with Ash she also didn't want to leave Domino in the orphanage.

 **"No... No one even recognizes you except that old lady who help us... A-and since we are close,I will just explain to her why did you leave the orphanage and you are living safe with someone and hopefully she will buy that explanation... I will take care all of that for you Leaf..."** She replied to her with a smile.

 **"B-but how about you? Don't you need some company in there?"**

"No need to worry about me Leaf... I can take care of myself in there... "

She reassures Leaf causing her to burst in happiness.

 **"Just promise me one thing Leaf..."**

"What?"

"That when you and Ash goes on to the journey together,you two could visit me in there and hopefully convince them to release me to join with you two..."

Domino asked her wishes to Leaf.

 **"Of course Dom! That's a great idea! B-ut I will really gonna miss you..."** Leaf told Domino who just simply hugged her.

 **"Bye Bestfriend..."**

"Goodbye to you too,Bestfriend..."

"Attention childrens! All of you must go into the bus right now! We are leaving immediately!"

They were cut off by the sound of an operator who will gonna deliver them back in the orphanage of Vermillion city.

 **"Now go Leaf! Be with Ash and go with his journey together!"** Domino cheerfully told Leaf,with also has a teary eyes because of her happiness for Leaf.

Leaf hug her bestfriend one last time then turned around to see the path where Ash is located. She saw her bestfriend ride at the bus smiling at her,before the bus goes away from the Pallet Town.

Leaf started to walkthrough the forest with now a smile painted in her face.

 _'Yey! I will join Ash in his journey! I will finally fulfill my promise to him! '_

* * *

Sitting in a large tree of the forest, Ash sigh with a content look on his face. He was upset that his two bestfriends will be leaving him but he also understand their situation. He sadly smile reminiscing the short happy memories that he,Domino,Leaf and Ralts shared together. The time that they've met,the time that they become bestfriends,the time that he feels different when Leaf and Domino hugged him,the time that the two of her bestfriends played with his Ralts and the bond that they've have together in such a small period of time.

 **" Ralts..."** He turned his head to his pokemon,Ralts who was trying to cheer him up. He petted his pokemon,happy that at least one thing was staying with him.

 **"Thanks Ralts... At least you are here to accompany me..."** Ash said to his pokemon.

 **"Ralts ralts... RALTS!"** The pokemon shake her head off making Ash confused. She then gestured her hand in front of her,to point that single person standing in the clearing.

 **"What... L-leaf?"** He followed the hands of his pokemon to saw someone he didn't except to see... He saw a girl smiling at him while holding her hands together at her back.

 **"Hey Ash..."** Leaf shortly greeted Ash whose sprinted to her to give her a bone crushing hug. She felt his hands enveloping his entire body,she feels a sudden warmth again after he hugged her.

 **"Leaf... Why did you leave Domino? Didn't you two said it will be dangerous?"** Ash asked Leaf.

 **"Domino said I could join with you while she will explain why I am missing to our caretaker in the orphanage so sadly she can't join us..."** Leaf said with a sad smile on her face. She continued,

 **"But,during our journey together we could free her to go with journey on us by convincing our caretaker..."** Leaf added. She then interlocked her hands to him, then she spoke,

 **"Silly... I promise you that I will never leave by your side again right? So,I am willingly to do everything just to fulfill that promise..."** Ash smiles back at her while Ralts joyfully celebrated. He didn't expect that someone was being nice to him,something that he didn't feel through all the years he was staying in the forest. He didn't expect that someone was willingly to commit her promise just for him.

 **"Thanks Leaf... You are the 'best' bestfriend in the world..."** Ash told her making her blushed a little. Ash then explained how will she and him gonna survived here in the forest,how Ash and her will train together...

At least... For the two years before he start his journey,someone was there by his side to join him... Something that he didn't expect due to being the freak of Pallet Town... Due to being an Outcast...

* * *

 **"So Professor Oak,do you know someone here in Pallet Town... Someone that is closed to you?"** A young woman questioned the old man in his Pokemon Laboratory. Juniper started to investigate what is the connection between him and the boy she saw in the Pokemon Summer Camp just a week ago. She tried to follow him but only leading her in the wrong direction.

 **"You see Aurea,there's this person whom I became close with three years ago..."** The Professor in white lab coat,Oak said to Juniper earning her attention.

 **"You know the former Pokemon Master right?"** He questioned her.

 **"Yes... He is none other than Red Ketchum..."** She answered.

 **"Well you see, he and his wife was killed and burnt inside their house by the notorious Team Rocket. I didn't saw it coming though,and obviously Red didn't have time to fight back as based on the given test to him,he was shot multiple times in his body. All of the folks of Pallet Town joined with their funeral because of their influence to them..."** Oak tell her with a sad smile on his face,hoping that she will buy all of that.

 **"But... Did Red and his wife have a kid back then?"** She questioned him making him feel nervous. He answered,

 **"N-no they haven't..."** He denied. Juniper knew he was lying,so she decided to take advantage with it.

 **"Hmmmm... How about when Red won the Pokemon Master,he had this child in his shoulders celebrating with him... He called Red his 'The best father in the world'... "**

"N-o! I don't know all of that!"

He stuttered but Juniper didn't stop with him.

 **"Didn't know that? I thought that you and the Ketchum's are close,so why didn't you know that Red has a child?" "B- because Ash rarely goes out in their house!"** He panicked while answering Juniper's question.

 _'That's it!'_ She thought while snickering on the Professor.

 **"Why did you know the kid's name? Huh?"** She again questioned him.

 **"Lucky guess?"** He answered.

 **"Just tell we what happened Professor! What happened to the kid?"** She demanded.

 **"Well you see..."** He nervously chuckled but Juniper send him a death glare.

 **"He is a MONSTER!"** He shouted to making her face contort in confusion.

 **"Monster? How?"**

"In the funeral of his parents,all of the people in Pallet Town including me saw his 'unexplained' power... He has this 'dark' light thing going all over his body,and the worst part is he was shouting for justice for his fallen parents... Not only that,people also saw his anger in his eyes,it is filled with hatred and destruction... I- I tried to stop them but..."

He stopped seeing Juniper didn't even listen to him.

 **"Arceus Professor! Why didn't you adopt the kid then?! The kid loses his parents at such a young age! Why didn't you help him?!"** She again questioned the Professor but this time with an angry tone.

 **"I- (sigh)... It was my pride okay! When the people ask me what am I gonna do to the boy,I was force to protect my reputation you know..."** He tells her but it only makes her more angry.

 **"Your reputation?! You chose your reputation instead of the Pokemon Master's son?! How could you Professor!"**

"But he is very dangerous Juniper! He might endangered the whole world! He might endangered us and the pokemons! He must not have a good life! People should threat him like that! And I don't know,maybe Red is hiding his son because he was also scared for his reputation?! Maybe he also plans to kill his OWN son..."

'SLAP!' 

He stopped talking when Professor Juniper immediately slap the man hard in his right cheek marking his face with her hand. She disgustly look at the older Professor,who smirked evilly to her.

 **"You know, I am much more influential and older than you Juniper... I could easily revoked your licence as a Junior Professor with my rank..."** He threatened Juniper.

 **"Go on... My father is also as influential as you... MY father, Professor Cedric Juniper discover a lot of things more than you created and discovered! And he has also a lot of connections between all other Professors... Good luck with that, Professor Oak..."** She smirked at the old man and finally leaving him. He was left with an angry expression in his face,his reputation was at stake.

* * *

Juniper began to collect datas about the boy and his 'supernatural' powers based on what is the old man told to her. She tries to find what is the 'dark' light enveloping his body,from the past researches,old books,old folktales, and any other source of materials she can gather finding that power. She failed to find such a material involving that power,but she was curious about something... Many in the old books and legends she read mentioned about these 'dark aura' users ... It mentioned in all of there that these dark aura users is a threat to the whole world... They are the so called the 'Destroyers' . Many of them has almost succeed to rule the world but the 'Aura Guardians' stopped then from doing so...

 _'Maybe the Professor was right? Maybe the boy is evil after all... B-but why did he save that girl a week ago?'_ She started to formulate a lot of questions in her mind. The book said that these dark aura users didn't have any sympathy through all humans,and yet the boy was able to save the girl from the forest let alone making her smile and feel safe towards him. She have a little doubt in the books that she read.

 **"I must talk to the girl tomorrow..."** She said while now planning to go to the girl's house at the morning...

xXx  
xXx

As the sun rises up,Professor Juniper quickly sprinted to the girl's house in the Pallet Town. She saw a two storey building,a medium sized house perfect for a small family. She knocks on the door of the house waiting for someone to answer her.

 **"Hello? Who was there?"** A womanly voice quickly questioned her as she answered nicely,

 **"Oh,may I speak for your child please?" "Oh wait a minute..."** The woman replied as she open the door to see who is this person. Juniper saw a middle aged woman in her 40's wearing a simple house clothing smiling at her. She assumes that this must be Serena's mother .

 **"Nice to meet you Mrs..." "Oh just call me Grace Professor..."** She told Juniper making her feel comfortable to the woman. Grace offered her to have some tea in her house which she gladly accepted. The two started to talked about Serena.

 **"So,Juniper correct? What did you want with my daughter?"** She asked the Professor while she prepares for their tea.

 **"Oh... I just want to talk about something..."** She quickly answered.

 **"About what?"** Grace put a small mug in her as she put some tea in it. The Professor drank the warm tea while answering,

 **"You see,I saw your daughter Serena was rescued by this boy while she got injured in the forest. And I just want to talk about her about the boy..."**

"Hahahaha... That boy... She already told me about it and she said that this was a very kind boy... He makes her feel happy when he save her at the forest,something that no one has ever than to her. Also,he make her realize what is her dream something that even me cannot do for her... When I heard all of that to my daughter,I quickly imagined a young selfless man who will stay from my daughter's side forever... I quickly saw my 'son-in-law', not to exaggerate but he was the only one let alone a boy who makes her feel comfortable and give her more confidence for herself... Seeing my Serena always smiling after she got injured,I was proud of her... I want to thank the boy who save her but sadly,I cannot find the boy all over the Pallet Town..."

She kindly explained it to the Professor who listen everything she said.

 **"Mom! I'm home!"** The sound of a young girl interrupted them while they were talking. Juniper saw this opportunity to talk to Serena about her perspective towards him.

 **"Come in! Oh by the way,Professor Juniper came by to talk with you..."** Grace said to her daughter who immediately go in their living room to see the Professor who help her to go in the forest. Serena smile as she quickly greeted Professor Juniper who greeted her back. The two sat in a sofa of the living room.

 **"So Serena,how are you feeling?"** She firstly asked Serena's condition.

 **"I am alright now Professor... I can run fast without any problems..."** She answered.

 **"Hmmmm... Serena,the boy that saved you... Do you know what is his name?"**

"He told me that his name was Ash... Ash Ketchum yeah that's right..."

She replied while smiling. When she talks about the boy she've met,she quickly smile for an unknown reasons... Maybe it is because of her admiration towards him...

 _'Ash Ketchum...'_ She thought while confirming that the boy is none other than Red's son... She cannot believe that a ten year old boy could survive just by himself for over three years.

 **"Did he hurt you? Did he make you cry and bullied you?"** She asked Serena who got angry to her.

 **"No! He did not do all of that! He is the kindest boy I have ever met! He even gave me this handkerchief as a remembrance! He gave me advice on how am I gonna achieve my dream! He... I want to be with him at all time! I feel safe when he accidentally hug me! He makes me smile very often!"**

Juniper just smiled seeing that her plan worked. She trick Serena to tell about everything she know about Ash,or at least everything useful about him. Her smile grew wider seeing this girl has an obvious romantic feelings for him even though that they only met once.

 **"Well Serena,thanks for everything you said..."** She smiled at Serena who nodded back at her. She then bid goodbye's to Grace and Serena, who waves back at her.

 _'Only one thing to find out...'_ She thought while formulating a plan to follow the boy in the forest.

* * *

It was a week later since Professor Juniper started to investigate about Ash,the son of Red Ketchum who has an incredible dangerous power inside him. So far,she didn't track nor trace the boy. The only thing she find out is two girls has been going in and out in the forest.

She curiously look at the given data to her about the participants of the summer camp,which gave her ideas about the two. She found out that the two was from the orphanage,which make her sad because they are too young to be left by their parents. At the same time,it gaves her an idea between the two girls and Ash,they have a very similar situation; They all lost their parents when they was a child.

After the Pokemon Summer Camp ended,she saw the two of them leaving with other childrens from the orphanage. She saw one of them cried,which confuse her. The girl didn't even participate at the activities they have created and she also didn't see the girl having friends back at the old man's lab and yet there she are crying for something. Her eyes widened as she saw the girl quickly run from the entrance of the forest,leaving her alone while the rest of the orphans goes away. She quickly sprinted at where is this girl was heading having a hopeful thought that this girl will be leading her at her goal.

xXx  
xXx  
xXx

She swiftly followed the girl carefully not to be spotted by her,which delivered her at the very secluded part of the forest. She hide in a large tree to spy the whole scene she was about to witness,a scene that will shock her the most.

In the large opposite tree she saw the boy,who was sadly smiling with his pokemon by his side? She didn't remember the Professor said that the boy has a pokemon,a healthy rare pokemon not native from this region. She saw the interaction between the boy and his pokemon,which made her day because she saw their bond,a perfect beautiful bond between the trainer and his pokemon. The boy was talking to his pokemon while petting it in its head making the pokemon growled cutely to him.

She then saw the girl she was following,standing at the side where she is hiding smiling at the boy and his pokemon. The pokemon quickly pointed its little hands to the girl to be seen by his trainer which work effectively. She smile when the boy quickly sprinted at the girl giving her a hug,an event she didn't expected since the boy is a so called 'dark aura user' .

She saw how they interact,which melts her heart after seeing the girl giving all of her just to fulfill her promise to the boy. She hear her saying that she will not leave this boy ever again and plans to go on the journey together making the boy and his pokemon jump in happiness. She heard the boy spoke about their training,their plan to survive here in the forest and how on earth will they gonna achieve their first step on becoming a Pokemon Trainer,a Pokemon License to be one.

* * *

 **"Hi Dad..."** A female voice said while talking to her father through the use of a device called _'Xtranscever'_. It is a Unovian Device capable to have an online communication between two people in any place of the world. It has a new feature,the device is capable to have a video call,something that only Pokemon Center's telephones used to have. In this case,the female was talking to a man whose wearing a yellow striped shirt with a white collar and a long brownish white long pants. He has a big furry eyebrows and a brown hair,a cool look for an elder. He was none other than Professor Cedric Juniper,the current regional Professor of Unova and a pokemon researcher about Pokemon Distribution and its biology.

 **"Aurea! It's good to see my daughter! So,hows the Pokemon Summer Camp?"** Ask the man whose smiling at her.

 **"It's been good... The kids are playful here... I think that there will be a lot of Pokemon Trainers in the future..."** She replied. Although she was happy that the Summer Camp has been successful for her,there was a hint of sadness in her face which Cedric has noticed.

 **"Is there something wrong,honey?"** The man told his daughter.

 **"I... It's just... I have to ask you something Dad..."** She replied earning a curious glance to her father.

 **"What is it? Is there something bothering you?" "No one is bothering me here... Although,I didn't know the Professor Oak has a negative side..."** She said to her father. Cedric's eyes widened as he thought of something happened between his daughter and the Professor.

 **"Oh... Arceus what has he done to you? Did he... rape you?! Did he molested you? I knew it! That shitty old man is a fucking demon! I swear I will find that-"**

"It's not like that Dad! I can protect myself in any persons that have an evil intention for me!"

She protested calming her father.

 **"Oh... Then what is it you want to talk about?"**

"I... I want to extend my stay here for six months..."

She told her father while nervously looking at him.

 **"Six months? That's too long! Do you realize you have a lot of paperworks to do here? You cannot leave all of that or else you will not be a Pokemon Professor... And... Why do you ask to stay in that town for six months anyway?"** He rapidly questioned her.

 **"I can finish all of that stupid paperworks in a month Dad! And to answer your question,I... I have to do something... "** She replied.

 **"About what?"**

"This boy Dad... "

She told his father who smirked back at her.

 **"Ha! I knew it! My little girl has a boyfriend!"** He told his daughter making her blush in embarrassment.

 **"N-no Dad! He is only like 13 years old!"** She explained.

 **"Dad... This boy is none other than Red's son! The Pokemon Master's son!"** She exclaimed earning his father's interest.

 **"Red Ketchum? I thought that they were killed by a bunch of Team Rocket members including his wife and son..." "You are wrong Dad... The boy,named Ash Ketchum survived in the fire... He is currently living by himself in the Pallet Forest..."** She sadly told her father who by now were shocked after hearing what his daughter said.

 **"Living by himself? Are you serious? Clearly,Professor Oak must have adopted the boy because he is the only one who has a close connection between the Ketchums..."** He protested.

 **"And that's why I need to talk to you father... You see,the boy has an unexplained power that the people here in Pallet Town clearly cannot explained... So,he was forced to live by himself after the whole Pallet Town called him a 'freak' or a 'monster'... Including Professor Oak..."** She explained what happened to Ash which makes the older Professor to think thoroughly.

 **"I see... Well then what do you need from me?"**

" I want you to... Give him and his new companion a Pokemon License..."

Juniper told her father who has a sad expression in his face.

 **"Sorry but I cannot do that Aurea... Just like you said,this Ash has an unexplained power... I would agreed on what Samuel has talked about to you,he is very dangerous although he could have just hide the boy's power..."** He told her.

 **"B-but according to some research that I gathered about the boy's power,it is what known as Dark Aura. "** She replied back to him making him much more shocked.

 **"A Dark Aura user?! Oh,Hell no! He is very dangerous alright! You didn't know what they can do to threaten the world? They will kill whose standing at their front! No, there is no way I will let that boy to become a Trainer!"** He quickly disagreed.

 **"Yes,he is a Dark Aura user but he is very different Dad! You see,he is the kindest boy that I heard about this shy girl who attends at the summer camp. Not only that,his new companion a girl from his age said that she will never leave this boy again which I came to a question... Is he a true dark aura user or is he not? Why did he help other people if a Dark Aura users didn't do such a thing? Why did his new companion choose to live with him if many books implied that Dark Aura users ARE unlovable?"** She contradict her father. Cedric,who was amazed by her daughter's determination to help this boy couldn't hide a smile in his face.

 **"Are you willingly to put your carrier in line just to help this boy? Are you willingly to give up your dreams just for these boy?"** He questioned her. Juniper just smirked at his father,who clearly gets her point.

 **"Well then,you have six months to prove that this boy is a very unique and different person."**

* * *

Professor Juniper goes inside the forest everyday to see what Ash and his new companion doing. She was observing their behaviour and characteristics towards each other and the pokemons,how they survive all by themselves and how they interact with their surroundings. So far,she had saw how they able to live without struggling.

They eat the wild berries and some vegetations inside the forest,as well as hunting some animals for them to get meat . They get their fresh water courtesy of the small lake running through it and using the water in the lake to wash themselves. She saw a small secluded area which she presumes that this must be the place where they do their 'private' things. On to the top of the tree she saw a small tree house that looks like a hut,it is made by mostly woods and bamboos with some leaves of a pine and coconut tree to support the roof.

She also saw how Ash trained himself,running in and out of the forest and swimming to increase his speed and stamina,doing some pull ups,push ups and sit ups to increase his body power and strength,carrying some heavy logs to increase his muscular power and meditating to relax himself and clear his mind. His pokemon were never left alone though,she saw how his pokemon concentrate its psychic powers to lift a giant rock,which has been slowly succeding as the day passed by. After it trained its psychic powers,it continually shoot a barrage of colorful leaves at the rocks,a Magical Leaf attack she theorized. After that the pokemon joined Ash in his meditation,also relaxing its mind after that tiring session. The girl,who has been slowly catching up with Ash also joined him occasionally in his training session. She saw her run with him and swim with him,after that the girl just watch Ash as he continued to train himself.

Overall in three months she spied on Ash and his companions,she only saw their daily activities. Three day training,two day training his pokemon some new moves and battling the wild pokemons in the forest,and two days spending time with his Ralts and the girl,which she now know as Leaf.

She was so eager to find more about this boy. _Did he just hiding his true identity for the girl and his pokemon? Did he already know that she was spying him? Was he really a good person?_ All of that circulated in her mind as she plans to reveal herself to Ash once and for all.

* * *

Months later since Ash and Leaf live together inside the forest, the two have improve physically,mentally and emotionally. Ash continued to train himself,while Leaf is now joining him regularly. Although Leaf was happy about joining Ash,something that he didn't feel when she was in the orphanage.

Currently,Leaf was watching him fighting a wild Beedrill with his pokemon,Ralts.

 **"Use Confusion!"** Ash told his pokemon which focuses its mind to the bug pokemon then enveloping it with its psychic power. It then began to smack the Beedrill to the ground continuously,damaging it a lot.

The Beedrill counter attacked with **Poison Sting** charging at the psychic fairy pokemon with its purple glowing stinger.

 **"Teleport to dodge! Use Magical Leaf to trap!"** He commanded. Ralts quickly dodge the attack by teleporting just right before the Beedrill hits her,then she appear at the back of bug pokemon. Then Ralts began to fire a multi colored leaves to Beedrill,with its psychic powers controlling the path of the attack by making it like a twister. The attack hit,making the Beedrill trapped successfully.

 **"Great! Now use Charming Cry to finish it!"** Ralts fires a weak but irritating sound to the bug pokemon making it buzzed in pain. The **Magical Leaf attack and Charming Cry combination** proved to be too much for the Beedrill as it falls down to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

 **"We did it again Ralts! You are becoming stronger!"** Ash said to his pokemon,making her feel happy. He then turned his attention to the Beedrill,which by now was good and was flying away from them. Ash continued to compliment his pokemon while also thinking about improving Ralts more.

Leaf saw the battle,which made her amazed even though he had seen Ash battling before. The boy has a lot of potential,always thinking ahead to his opponents to find its weaknesses then immobalizing it by either using a regular move or a status move. She noticed that his style of battling is unorthodox,while he was following a certain pattern his moves were also unpredictable to know. She wondered if she can do what Ash could do right now,thinking of what her future will be.

 **"I was amazed by your battle there... Ash..."** A mysterious female voice said making the two of them feel alerted. Someone has been spotted them,that person might warn the people about them,or worse she might turned them to the Professor who will confiscate Ash's pokemon and arrest them. Ralts began to search this human,finding her hiding in a tree. She search her mind to see if the woman has an evil intention to them,which she didn't trace any so she let her go nearer to them.

 **"Who are you!? Show yourself now or I will not hesitate to attack you!"** Ash warned the woman. She chuckled lightly while revealing herself to them.

 **"No need to have violence geez..."** A young woman appeared in front of them. She wear a long white lab coat with a green shirt and a white skirt. She also wear a pair of glasses in her eyes,smiling at them without to show that she can be trusted.

 **"You... You are a Professor..."** He said as Leaf just froze in her position. She knew Ash has a thing to the Professors,a really 'bad' thing...

 **"Yes... Allow me to introduce myself... I am a Junior Professor Aurea Juniper."** She bowed to the boy just only seeing his head to shake down.

 **"P-professor..."** He muttered while remembering something about his past involving the incident between him and the betrayal of Professor Oak years ago. His tears began to fall since the Professor betrayed him,he must be living in a gooder life right now if Oak adopted him. Juniper and Leaf noticed this,so they tried to calm him down. Leaf sprinted to Ash while hugging him in comfort saying that he will be alright. Juniper realized something,which made her grunt in her foolishness. Of course,the boy has hatred towards the people who made him live here which includes that bastard Professor.

 **"Ash... It will be alright okay? I am not like that Oak so you could trust me..."** She said trying to soothe them.

 **"Alright? Alright?! Why do you know Ash? How did you find us here? Who told you about us?"** Leaf said while staring deadly at the Professor. She was gonna protect Ash no matter what.

 **"I knew what happened to him... Professor Oak told me and I am angry about it... How dare he to leave a child like him live by himself in the forest?"** She told them. Although that proves she didn't have any intention to them,they didn't let their guard down.

 **"Anyway,I saw him rescuing a girl named Serena back when the Summer Camp and saw him running back at the forest. It made me think of why going to the forest again if he has home with his parents... So I began to investigate about him... Luckily,I confronted Samuel about this and I was disgusted by his act and the whole Pallet Town although they are kinda right for doing so..."** She explained.

 **"Right?! Putting Ash in hell is right?! Arceus,Ash told me everything you know! How he badly needs a companion,how he struggle here in his first few months of staying here,how he receive nightmares when he was sleeping and any other sickness he experience here inside the forest! Is it right for a kid to be alone here leaving in a dangerous forest where there could be any wild pokemon attack you?"** Leaf replied back to the Professor. She could see Ash was still crying in her arms.

 **"No... Not like that I mean I research about him and find something rather interesting... You see,Ash is a dark aura user..."** She told her making her look confused.

 **"Dark aura user? What is a freakin dark aura user?" "Dark aura user is a person who could use dark powers. Though I already knew that you must now know about his powers since you had seen already his incident which lead him here,it is not enough to know he is a good person..."** She explained to them and stopping momentarily to catch her breath. She continued,

 **"Dark Aura users tend to be evils,often destroying things in their path and making people and pokemon miserable. It is theorized that these dark aura users started the war between the regions causing large casualties around the globe. Then again,Ash here isn't like the one who I'd search in the book based on what I have observe these last few months..."** She smiled. She then put Ralts in her hands then give it a pat.

 **"Seeing that your pokemon and your companion here is alright, I assume that you are taking care of them."** She added. It give Ash a reason to stop sobbing and the time to speak,

 **"What are you doing here?! Are you gonna hurt us?! Cause if you do..."** Ash warned her as he released a faint glow of purplish energy in his body just for them to see making Leaf gasped just by seeing this. She was shocked not because of fear of his powers but because she was amazed seeing his power again. She knew that he was hiding his power to her for her to not freak out by seeing this. Juniper quickly notice his intention so she quickly replied,

 **"No... Im just here to help you two..."** She calmy said to him. Ash didn't let his guard down though as he stand up in his position.

 **"Then what? Then reveal me to the whole world that I am a freak? I am not falling to you Professor!"** He denied.

 **"Just... Just listen to me... I knew that you have a past involving a certain Professor... But... Not all of the Professors are like that,they didn't just rely on their famousness... They rely on what's good for all..."** She stop hopefully Ash was listening to her.

 **"And... You want to become a trainer just like your Dad right? Then let me help you... I- I can support you on your journey..."** She assures Ash. Leaf didn't buy her so she questioned the soon to be Professor.

 **"Huh? You said you are only a Junior Professor... Based on what I heard back on the Summer Camp,only a Regional Professor can give a proper license and support a trainer..." "You are actually listening? Very Good... Yeah,a Junior Professor cannot support a trainer but I didn't study the whole knowledge of pokemon just like to become a Junior Professor No... I am planning to become a Regional Professor,in two years from now... Seeing that you two are only thirteen years old and the legal age to become a trainer is fifteen years old,I think I could become a Regional Professor... The youngest Regional Professor if I succeed..."** She thoroughly explained to Leaf who now understand her point. Ash was unsure about this,he didn't want the incident to happened again but seeing her was kind to them,his mind were saying that this person can be trusted.

 **"But... why us anyway? There is a lot of trainers out there that was gooder than us... Might as well as..."**

"No! Don't say that! I choose the two of you because both of you have a potential specially you Ash... I observed and watch you training yourself and your pokemon and I am impressed on what I am seeing because you have a very good training sessions without confronting any books or researches about one. You have a potential that could rivalled your Dad Ash,and who knows maybe you could achieve your dream in just a matter of time..."

She told him making him to be silenced for a minute. He was gonna have a help,let alone a Professor. He was gonna be a legal Licensed trainer because he has a Regional Professor. He was overwhelmed by happiness right now he want to cry again. He didn't want to show his emotion to her instead he smiled at the young woman in front of him.

 **"Thank you Professor Juniper..."**

* * *

Days later since she revealed herself to Ash and his small group,she was now able to give advice in both of his training with his body and his pokemon. Whether it is by the way of improving his speed or endurance and training new moves to his pokemon,she give advice to him to improve him and his Ralts. She also was able to teach Leaf on the basics of how to take care a pokemon whether it got hit by status moves or it takes damage from the opposing pokemon. So far,all of her advice was properly implemented as Ash and Leaf tries hard to improve themselves. At the end of the month,Leaf can now take care of any pokemon in the forest with a small injuries to them while Ash was improving faster than he thought.

Although,Juniper was impressed by the sudden developments of the two,she also wants to find out on how Ash trained his dark aura powers because she didn't see any proper training about doing so. She ask Ash to demostrate to her how did he trained his dark aura to her,which he gladly showed.

He starts by sitting in an Indian position while relaxing his whole body and closing his eyes,focusing his mind to think negative thoughts to release his dark aura powers. He was slowly covered by a purplish black energy making him to feel his surroundings. He saw all of the things near him,the Professor,his pokemon and Leaf whose currently taking care of a wild Caterpie. He quickly pointed them out one by one,making the Professor amazed by his powers.

 _'Incredible! He can sense us with his power? I need to capture this thing...'_ She thought while recording the whole training of Ash with his powers. She quickly saw him doing different.

He then channel his dark powers to his palm,effectively creating a small dark round shaped aura the throwing it to the tree. It create a small dent in the tree,making the Professor jaw-hanged on what she had seen.

 _'Wow... He could also create an attack with his power? This is absolutely insane!'_ She told herself as Ash stopped training and stare at the Professor.

 **"What do you think,Juniper?"** He questioned her. She quickly snapped her thoughts and answered Ash,

 **"I am amazed by what your powers can do... I believe that I cannot give you an advice to this,seeing that you could now control your powers without any problem..."** She told him. The boy blushed in embarrassment after receiving the recognitions of the Professor.

 **"T-thanks..."** He only said while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

The last day of observing Ash has come,it is the day where she had to leave in order to do her 'paperworks' to become a Pokemon Professor of Unova. Though she didn't want to leave them here,she still wants to achieve her dream to become a Professor.

Through the six months of her stay here in Pallet Town, she discovered anything she could discover about Ash Ketchum,whether his dark aura powers or his training with himself and his pokemon,the advices she gave to further increase his pokemon's capability and of course her teachings to Leaf on how to take care of Pokemon. She was gonna missed them,heck she even considered them as her family since she used to be a sister-like figure to them. It was a fun and memorable experience for sure,and the new findings about 'dark aura powers' will blown her father's mind once she tells him how her short stay here in Pallet Town happened.

She sadly sigh as she tracks on to the forest one last time before she goes to the airport of Vermillion City,to go back in her hometown in Unova.

xXxX  
xXxX

In sight of Ash's location in the forest,they are currently relaxing at the ground waiting for Juniper to come. They already know that the future Professor was gonna leave them,Leaf and Ralts was sad about this because they will lose their friend/sister again,but Ash just stared at the path where Juniper will appear,his face having a hard time to whether show any emotions or not.

The three of them has improved a lot since Juniper came to them and decided to help them. Leaf learned how to take care of Pokemon with different berries and herbs she could find inside the forest,Ralts' skills improve a lot since she was put into a heavy training with Juniper and Ash's supervision. As for Ash,he did improve emotionally since the Junior Professor show him that not all of the humans are like the people of Pallet Town and Professor Oak. Overall,the three were so thankful to the Junior Professor on what she had done to them.

They quickly heard Juniper's footsteps signifying that she is coming so they all got up and wait for her. After a few minute,Juniper appeared in front of them with a sad smile on her face.

 **"Hey guys... I just want to say that I am truly grateful for having such a good time in here with you... Something that I will miss when I go back to my faraway region. But don't worry though,I will come back here one and half years from now and give you a proper Pokedex and license to become a Pokemon Trainer."** She said as she felt a two pair of arms hugging her. Leaf and Ralts sprinted to her and give her a tight hug.

 **"Professor Juniper... Thank you for everything... Thank you for teaching me on how to take care of Pokemons... I will miss you..."** Leaf whispered as Juniper hugged her back.

 **"I will miss you too sweetie... Take care of the sick Pokemons here okay? Oh and promise me one thing..."**

"What is it Professor?"

"Take care of Ash for me okay? Make him realize that not all the people are bad..."

She told Leaf who happily nodded to her. Juniper turned her attention to Ralts whom she pick up in her hands and carry it.

 **"Ralts... Ralts. Ralts?"**

 **"I will miss you too Ralts... Take care of Ash for me okay?"** She told the Pokemon who eagerly nodded at her. Leaf and Ralts stand aside from the direction of Ash whose stand as his ground waiting for Juniper to come for him. The two teens met each other's eyes as Juniper spoke,

 **"Aren't you gonna miss me, Ash?"** She asked him while nearing her distance to the boy.

 **"... Of course I would... By the way,thanks for your help here... Thanks for your advice,your teachings,and everything you've brought here... I cannot say anything but, thank you..."** Ash replied not wanting to get emotional. Instead,a single tear run through his cheek as he continued,

 **"I- I never experience these before not when my parents have died... I thought I loss everything,my dream,my life,my destiny... At first I began to think irrationally as I plans to end my own life but after Ralts here came with her mother dying,I couldn't just leave her alone here... It give sparks for me to live and have a mission in life."** He stop as he petted Ralts head.

 **"And then Leaf here came to life giving me hopes to trust humans again. Leaf thought me how to trust and be kind to any humans,a lesson that I never really cared or follow. When Leaf came to my life,I realized that maybe at some point she was right... Not all of humans are bad,maybe they just misinterpret me as a monster? Leaf here gave me a reason to live once more..."** He said as he quickly hug Leaf making the girl gasped in surprise.

 **"Then... Just as my life keeps getting better and better,you also came to my life... At first I didn't trust you because I had a bad experience to the Professor,at first I merely listen to your lessons about training. But after what you just said to us that you will give us a proper license to become a Pokemon Trainer,I was overjoyed... Overjoyed because it gaves me an opportunity,a shot to achieve my parent's dream for me to become a Pokemon Master. You, Professor Juniper gives me hope... A hope to achieve my goals in life and find the proper justice for my parents..."** He finally stopped as he let his emotions go. The Professor just stood there,with her mouth gapped after she heard Ash. She couldn't believe it,the boy has finally got his emotions back. She lunged herself to him,hugging him to show how happy she ia for him.

 **"Ash... Thank you for all of that... I am really grateful that I joined you here in such a short time and be able to watched you grow..."** She told him making him smile to her.

 **"Just promise me one thing..."** She told him seriously enough for him to listen closely.

 **"Don't let your anger got better of you... Your weaknesses is your past,don't let your past affect your mind... Be matured and let things go,even though it is an important part of your life..."** She added making the boy nod at her. She then gave Ash something...A communication device perhaps...

 **"Here,also take this..."** She gave a piece of device to Ash which surprise him. She gave her Xtranscever to Ash,an odd blue and black colored one for a girl let alone a Professor.

 **"This device could be use as a communication between two peoples in any part of the globe through online,and seeing that I will be your Professor after all I must be updated by my Trainer's condition,so... Think of it as a... Gift? or a Present? Maybe a 'thank you' gift perhaps?"** She joked as Ash quickly put the Xtranscever in his wrist. It was his favourite thing after all.

 **"I... Thank you Professor..."** He just said while looking back at her. She then headed back when she first came,the path where it leads her to where Ash was located back from the start. With a one last wave to the pokemon and Leaf,she bid them goodbye.

 **"Goodbye to the three of you... Take care of yourselves okay?"**

 **"Goodbye Professor!"** Leaf cheerfully said.

 **"Ralts! Ralts!'** Ralts wave her little hand to the Professor.

 **"Take care of your journey,Professor... Again,thank you!"** Ash said as he wave at Juniper.

Juniper smiled seeing the two teens and the pokemon she was leaving was happy,She will truly missed them for sure. She then headed back towards the Pallet Town,leaving the three alone and satisfied.

 **What will happen next as the three finally goes in their adventure as one? Can they overcome the challenges that they will tackle once they become a Pokemon Trainer? Will they succeed to their dreams and achieve their goals? Find out as their journey starts...**

* * *

 **AN: And the Pre-Journey Arc is done! I am truly sorry for updating this story later than I expected, I'm just have been really busy these past few days but I am back and will be updating this story regularly from now on!**

I pre-planned to put Juniper in Ash's harem but as it said in this chapter,she will only be a 'sister-like' figure for Ash,will she? Also,a new pokemon will appear in next chapter(of course) and a new starter for Leaf! What it is though,find out in next chapter... Domino will come back in the later chapters,she will have a huge impact to Ash...

Guest's question- As I said earlier, Gardevoir(final form of Ash's Ralts) is a hybrid between different species so she will have an anthro form... For Latias,she have a human form so I could work with that... For the last one well I don't want to spoil you and the readers of this story so you will have to find out...

Thoughts? Suggestions? Questions? Haters? Well, Review or PM me...

Well,that's it for today... See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Journey Awaits!**

AN: And we're now on the Journey Of Ash and Leaf together! Again,thank you for the supporters of this story! The Starters well... Their starters will be rare considering almost no one of it has been used in the remakes of Ash's journey... Find out as you read...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

 _"ASH KETCHUM! Time to go to room now and sleep! You will be late from your journey tomorrow! You know that?" A woman told her son whose watching a match between a Nidorino and Gengar late in the evening. The son,who sheepishly giggle turned the television off as he face his mother._

"Sorry Mom... I can't wait for my journey tomorrow! Man I am so psyche,I cannot sleep thinking about what will be my Pokemon! My partner in life!" The kid loudly announced making his mother smiled. She was very proud of her son,he was going on his own journey and was gonna achieve his goal to become a Pokemon Master.

"Ash... You must have a proper sleep for you to have a lot of energy in your journey... So,go to sleep now okay?" She turned off his lampshade then place Ash in his bed.

"Okay Mom... Goodnight..." He said to his Mom who kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight to you too my Ashy... Promise me one thing okay?" She asked her son who nod his head.

"Achieve your dream for us... Don't give up until it's over okay?" She said as Delia closed the door of Ash's room. He then close his eyes thinking what will happen in his journey...

"Achieve your dream for us... "

"Achieve your dream for us... "

"Achieve your dream for us... "

He was suddenly brought in a burning house in which he saw his mother lying at the ground with a gun shot in her chest. Ash cried and put his mother in a hug,he tried to awaken his mother but only making her speak her last words to him.

"Ash.. (cough)... Get out here... Ash promised me... You will achieve your dream for us... Be strong my son... Ash remember that we both love you and we will always by your side (cough) supporting you... I love you my son... Take care..." She said as she closed her eyes finally giving up her life. Ash just cried for his fallen mother as he was brought up again in another place.

"Ah,if it isn't Red son... I am glad to see you kickin' and alive,well you gonna have to love that feeling once I killed you just like my grunts killed your parents!" The man evilly said to the boy as he started to pull his gun and pointed towards him. Judging by his appearance and what he said,Ash assumed that he must be the leader of a certain group who killed his parents.

"You! You killed my parents! You ruined my life as a trainer! And now you will pay! I will have JUSTICE!" He angrily shouted as he released his full power dark aura towards the man. The man just grinned to the boy and said,

"Bring it on... Ashy Boy..."

* * *

 **"Ash! Ash wake up!"** A girl said as she tried to awaken the sleeping boy whose flailing due to his nightmares. She has tried different things to wake this boy up,making a loud sound,rocking Ash's body back and forth,heck she even dared to peck the boy in his lips just to wake him. So far,no one has seems to work so she grew worried for him.

 **"Ralts? Ralts Ralts..."** The Pokemon,Ralts sighed as she help Leaf to wake Ash up. She remembered this moment when only the two of them has lived in the forest four years ago when Ash has a terrible nightmares in those days. Luckily for them she has find a way on how to awaken Ash without actually hurting his body and make loud noises. She sent a weak psychic pulse into his mind effectively ending his dream. The boy sit up while having some trouble to breath after regaining his consciousness.

 **"Ash? Are you alright? You are sweating bullets right now!"** Leaf said as she wipe Ash's sweat in his face and give him some water to drink.

 **"... I think I am okay right now... I've just got a bad dream that's all..."** Ash assures her but she didn't buy his reasons.

 **"Just a bad dream? You are screaming loudly,your whole body was covered in a lot of sweat and I can't even wake you up! I am so worried about you!"** She told him with a worried look on her face.

 **"It's just... I just have a very good dream at first... You know,my Mom told me to sleep and saying her 'goodnight' to me, it feels good seeing her smile at me,"** He momentarily stopped,then he continued,

 **"Then after that... Just as I close my eyes and opened it,I was brought into that scene again where I saw how my mother died... It hurts so much but I was brought again in a place where I fight the leader of Team Rocket... All of that feels so true,as if I was gonna avenge my parents."** He sigh sadly but Leaf quickly cheers him up.

 **"Ash... You don't have to worry all about that... We will finally go on the journey together right? We will achieve our dream and live in a much happier and peaceful life,"** She said as she hold his hand. Ash and Leaf were kinda getting used to this,holding each others hands to comfort one another... For them,it feels so warm and inviting.

 **"Thanks Leaf... But it is kinda good you know... If the incident didn't happen five years ago,maybe I wouldn't get a chance to see you again... And maybe I also wouldn't see Ralts and be my pokemon."** He said as he put Ralts into his lap then pat it. The three of them smiled with each other as they stay like that for a few minutes. Well until Ash broke the silence and speak,

 **"Come on... We have to get ready... Professor Juniper said that she will arrive here an hour from now..."** He said making the two girls pouted at him. The three prepared themselves as they wait...

* * *

In a jeep just outside of Route 1 near Pallet Town resides a now Pokemon Professor of the Unova Region with a two rectangular devices in her hands as she enjoyed the cool breeze of Kanto Region. It's been a year and half since she went in this region again,so she missed the warm yet peaceful weather of Kanto.

The newly assigned Professor,Aurea Juniper finished her required paperworks and researches just to become a Pokemon Professor in her age of 18,making her the youngest known Professor in the history of Pokemon. She rushed her studies and duties as a Junior Professor because of her promise,her promise to these two young kids that she will support them when they become a Pokemon Trainer. She has their Pokedex and Pokemon License in her hands not having a regret in her mind.

In those one and half year,she was updated on the what the two has been doing. She saw their improvement as Ash called her thrice a week to show his training,show how his pokemon learned a new move and show how Leaf was now able to take care a Pokemon all by herself. She was excited so see them in person again,so excited that she tell her driver to drive faster so that she could arrive in Pallet Forest just in time.

xXx  
xXx

 **"We have arrived in Pallet Town,Professor,"** The man said as he stop his jeep at the entrance of Pallet.

 **"Oh... Just drive a little more through the forest."** She replied earning a curious glance at the driver. The man shrugged his shoulders as he continued to drive his jeep. It's been a fourthy-five minutes drive from Viridian City to Pallet Town without using the shortcut,likely because a huge flock of Spearows with their leader Fearow has been terrorized the area making it impossible to pass. So they follow the old and long path through Pallet Town just for them to make sure that they will be safe once they arrived.

They soon stopped at the edge of the forest where things got a little bit darker as they near at the secluded area were Ash and his companions located. With a smile in her face she treck the forest again with the driver carrying the 'surprises' of the Professor for the two new young trainers.

* * *

 **"Ash? Leaf? Where are you?"** A woman said as Ash,Leaf and Ralts readied themselves to meet their new Professor. They were excited about this journey,meeting new friends and pokemon befriending them in process,travelling in all sorts of places,and of course they will be free... Free to show themselves in the world without getting an insults from different persons.

 **"We are here,Professor Juniper,"** Leaf replied as she saw the Professor coming out from the path with a man behind her. They quickly hide themselves off not wanting to be seen by these human,but Juniper assures them that they will be fine.

 **"Wh-who is this... guy?"** Ash said as he stare angrily to the man. The man quickly stared back at Ash,but he simply shrugged it off then leave the things in the ground,after that he just left probably because of his tiredness he receive in their long ride.

 **"I see you in the jeep,Prof..."** He lastly said as he receive a 'thumbs up' by Juniper. After the man left,Juniper began to talk with them.

 **"Hmmm... Good to see you again... How is your life here after I left?"** She questioned them personally. Although she knew that their answer will be a positive one because of her constant updates to them,she also wants to make sure that she must asked them personally to see whether they are having a hard time living in here or not.

 **"Good to see you too Professor... Well at first I kinda struggle helping the sick pokemon without your help but in time I am able to teach myself on how to take care of them... I experimented different kinds of berries that I could find here,many of them can be used to heal a status problems like paralysed,poisoned,confused or even frozen with some berries like cherry berry,pecha berry,aspear berry... Some of the berries can be used to heal any minor scratches and bruises like sitrus and oran berry,"** She stopped,earning a surprised look at the Professor. Juniper didn't really know that Leaf will be this good since she only teaches her the basics on taking care of a pokemon. She immediately saw her continued as she listen.

 **"Then... I also noticed that these berries can also be used as the basis of nutrition for Pokemon... These berries can be supplied in their food as they eating,making their abilities and strength boost up. The results at first was a disaster since many of the pokemon hates the bitter taste of some berries but I came up a solution... I put different varieties of berries except for the desired berry that boost a certain stat of the pokemon by doubling its amount then feeding it to a pokemon. They truly enjoyed eating the mashed berries that I've served... Well Ash also likes it since he got a taste from it,"** She finally stopped after explaining a lengthly details of her improvement to the Professor.

 **"Well Leaf... I must say I am impressed by your improvements these past year since I left you... You are now more than eligible to become a trainer because you can now take care of yourself and pokemon,"** Juniper said then she turned in front of Ash.

 **"How about you,Ash? How are you and your training?"** She questioned the boy who looks different when she saw him last year than now. Ash smiles at the Professor then he answered,

 **"My training is fine,Professor... It strengthens my physical capabilities a lot,"** He stopped,flexing his muscles to the Professor who giggled. It was true,as he gets older his muscle started to show a little bit,plus with all of his hardworks and training in the forest he grew a little buff.

 **"And Ralts?"**

"Oh yeah... She learned and mastered few moves... She also started to train with me so I guess she got a lot of stronger since you left."

He replied while gently putting Ralts in his arms. The woman began to examine the pokemon,the horn of its head got a bit larger since she left here so there might be a possibility for the pokemon to evolved.

 **"I noticed that your Ralts is getting larger Ash... You know,she will gonna evolved soon if there is something happened... An event perhaps?"** Juniper said as Ash curiously glanced at his pokemon. He was curious on why his pokemon didn't evolve for the last five years in their stay in forest though he trained her everyday. Does Ralts has an evolution problem? Or it might be because of her parents...

 **"Hey Ash! Earth to Ash!"** He was stopped by Leaf whose waving her hands in her face gaining his attention. She then pointed her finger to Juniper whose trying to get something from the large package. Ash being a gentleman he was,helped the young Professor by getting all of the items from the package safely on the ground. The two new trainers were shocked as they saw a new complete set of trainer's tools and equipments for them.

 **" (AHEM)... (AHEM)... Did you two like my surprise? These are just some gifts that I planned to give to you,"** She stopped while getting one of the item in the ground and began to explain its functions.

 **"This... This is a state of the arc travelling backpacks made in Unova Region... These bag has a separate containers for you to properly organize your things... TM's/HM's,Medicinal Kits like potions,Pokeballs,Key Items/Artifacts,Berries,Foods for you and your pokemon and many more... It also has an emergency items like flashlights,batteries,chargers for your Xtransceiver that is powered by solar energy as you walk in the hot weather here in Kanto. Also,I personally choose the color of the bags to suit your personality,Ash here having this black and red color ones while Leaf has a black and green ones."** She explained while giving the backpacks to the two who happily take it.

 **"Thanks Professor! This is great!"** Leaf said as she test her bag by putting in her back. Much to her surprise,it didn't seems to be heavy as she expected.

 **"Um... Professor? Why is the bag light? I thought that it will be heavy due to all of your explanations..."** She questioned. Juniper chuckled at her reaction.

 **"Well,this bag is made from a lightweight but very strong material called Ultra High Molecular Weight Polyethylene or simply,UHMWPE. It is a nontoxic,highly resistant to corrosive chemicals,low absorbent and has a highest impact of all plastics out there. It is a strong and durable fabric similar on what is the parachutes,bullet proofs and vehicle armors are made of... It is super light yet 10x as strong as a steel. And don't worry about the things in your bag getting wet in rains due to Kanto weather,it is also a 'water proof' bag."** She answered gaining an 'Ohhs...' to them. She then revealed another one.

 **"Right... This one is a pair of running shoes for you two. I noticed that neither of you hasn't wearing a proper shoes so I bought you one... This is only a simple shoe,except it is also made from the materials as the bag made making it strong and last long.."** She then gave the pair of shoes to Ash and Leaf,Ash having a black and red one while Leaf has a green ones. The two momentarily put their respective shoes,shock as it perfectly matches their sizes.

 **"Wow... T-this is too much Professor..."** Ash said to the Professor who wave her hand to him.

 **"Oh don't worry... Me and my Dad has a connections between some of the most biggest companies in the world so we can support you guys..."** She quickly told him.

 **"Thanks a lot... I- I don't know what will I do if you didn't come here,"** He replied.

 **"Well your welcome Ash... But my surprises didn't end here yet,"** She said while now revealing their new Pokedex . A medium sized rectangular device appeared in front of them making their mouths wide open.

 **"This is your new Pokedex including your Pokemon License as a Trainer. It has different functions; record the data of a new Pokemon,a built in regional map of Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova and Kalos has pre installed inside the Pokedex,see the Pokemon's moveset,including its egg moves and possible moves to learn."** She explained while giving their new Pokedex to them. Leaf jumped in her position due to her happiness. She was finally become a Pokemon Trainer,she was gonna achieve her dream... Errr well until she figure out what it was... Ash simply started at his new Pokedex,then suddenly a drop of tear escape from his eye because of... Joy? Happiness? Hope?

Seeing the two celebrate their new Pokedex made her smile. Smile because she had made other people happy again as of seeing Ash and Leaf right now. If this was the job of a Professor,to give the childrens joy and smile in their faces then she will gonna love it and continued to become one for the rest of her life.

 **"Hey Ash and Leaf? I wasn't finish you know?"** She said gaining their attention to her.

 **"Right... As a beginner trainer,it is a requirement for us Professors to give a starter pokemon for you guys... So I happen to have a new pokemon for each of one of you. Although,this is not a traditional starter pokemon that a beginner trainer receive,I am sure that you two will definitely like it."** She told them. The two stood back waiting for their new 'partner' appeared.

 **"While me and my co-researchers go inside the depths of Relic Castle in the Dessert Resort in Unova,we discovered something interesting... We discovered two rare pokemons that are living down there... But unfortunately,these 'Team Plasma' already infiltrate the old castle,killing along the way the two old pokemons that are living in there..."** She stopped,earning a shock from Leaf and an angry look to Ash.

 **"Then what happened?"** Leaf asked.

 **"What happened was... Interesting... Before the two ancient pokemon dies,they revealed their eggs to us so I volunteered to take the egg,make sure that it is well taken care of until it hatch... Up to now,I will give you two the responsibility to take care an ascendant of a rare ancient pokemon..."** She stopped. She turn her head to Ash,with a pokeball in her right hand.

 **"Go Pokemon!"** She said revealing a pokemon inside the ball. A 3'5 golem Pokemon appeared looking at its new trainer with a proud pose showing its strength to him. Ash,who had never seen a pokemon like these before began to scan it with his Pokedex.

 _(Golett,the Automaton Pokemon. The energy that burns inside it enables it to move, but no one has yet been able to identify this energy.)_

Type: Ghost/Ground  
Ability: Iron Fist  
Hidden Ability: No Guard

(Known Moves: Magnitude, Pound, Astonish, Mud Slap, Rollout

Egg moves: Earthquake, Shadow Punch, Phantom Force, Curse)

He was stunned by the sheer power of these new pokemon in front of him. Without hesitation,he kneel in the front of the pokemon then began speaking to it,

 **"Hello,my name is Ash Ketchum and I will be your trainer from now on. I promise that I will take care of you no matter what! I will become a Pokemon Master! So what do you day,buddy?"** He said,his pokemon growled its name earning its approval. He smiled,then he also began to scan his Ralts.

 _(Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia . It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.)_

Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Ability: Synchronize  
Hidden Ability: Pixilate  
Gender: Female

(Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Growl, Charming Cry, Teleport, Draining Kiss, Shockwave

Egg Moves: Moonblast, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam , Hyper Voice )

 **"Wow Ralts! You are a very strong pokemon with an unlimited potential! I am so proud of you!"** He said to his Ralts who slightly blushed due to the compliments she had received. Leaf admired the bond between Ash and his pokemon,no doubt that he will be gone far in their journey together. She then felt a poke in her shoulder,breaking her attention to Ash to see who poked her. She saw Professor Juniper looking at her.

 **"Now Leaf... This Pokemon is a very special pokemon... There are only two kinds of this pokemon in the world,one at the Unova's champion possession and another is the one whom you'll receive now. Are you sure you could take care of this pokemon?"** She questioned Leaf whose eyes bugged out due to the fact that her starter was a very rare pokemon. Leaf turned her head to Ash who nodded at her assuring that she must take the opportunity to train this pokemon. With a newfound determination in her eyes she proudly nodded.

 **"Ok... I believe in you Leaf... Go Pokeball!"** She opened the second pokeball,a bug-like pokemon appeared at the ground looking at the three figures curiously with its big blue eyes. This pokemon has a star shape spiky flames all over its white head,with its legs slowly walking towards the Professor. Leaf gushed at the cuteness of the Pokemon as she scanned it with her own Pokedex.

 _(Larvesta,the Torch Pokemon. It said to have been born from the sun, it spews fire from its horns and encases itself in a cocoon of fire when it evolves.)_

Type: Bug/Fire

Ability: Flame Body  
Hidden Ability: Swarm  
Gender: Female

(Known Moves: Ember, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Flame Wheel, Endure

Egg Moves: Signal Beam, Morning Sun, Heat Wave, Quiver Dance)

 **"Oh Wow! How a cute little strong pokemon you are! Do you want to join me in our journey?"** Leaf said as she scooped the bug pokemon in her arms and asked it. Larvesta,seeing the positivity and kindness the girl that was giving to her nodded its head and proudly say its name to Leaf.

 **"Lar lar larvesta!"**

"Welcome to my team,Larvesta!"

She lastly said as she return the pokemon back to its pokeball that was given to her by the Professor. Ash congratulate Leaf for her first ever pokemon,then they turned their attention to Juniper.

 **"Professor,thanks so much for your help to us... I mean,we didn't got experience this kindness since we have separated by our parents. Thanks for the things you gave to us,really we are completely overwhelmed by our happiness,"** Ash told the Professor his gratitude. Seeing Ash talked like this,she smiled as she definitely saw an improvement to Ash.

 **"No worries Ash... Just follow my advice to you,okay? Never let your feelings dominate you..."** Juniper replied as Ash nodded to her.

 **"Professor Juniper... In the last few years since you came here,you help us improve our lives. Ash here definitely was different now than he was back those years,Ralts was a stronger pokemon now and me... You help me a skill that my parents has never teach me since I got separated by them... I- I promise that I will not let you down! Thank you so much Professor!"** Leaf said as she hugged the Professor,who hugged her back as she spoke to Leaf.

 **"Your welcome Leaf,"** She said then she whispered something in Leaf's ear,

 **"Don't forget my promise to you,always look and take care Ash for me okay?"** She said as Leaf happily nodded to her. They remove their embrace as Ash and Leaf stand side to side with their pokemons,Ralts in Ash's arms,Golett in his front and Larvesta in Leaf's arms.

 **"I shall now announce you,Ash Ketchum and Leaf Green a Pokemon Trainer!"** She said as Ash,Leaf and their pokemon joyfully jumped together.

 **"Well first... I will give you two a new outfit,I will definitely not allow you to go on a journey in that clothes!"** She lectured,which got them looked at their current clothes. They both sweatdropped as they saw their clothes has holes in the sides.

* * *

 **"Thank you Professor for the outfit that you gave us!"**

"Thanks for your help,Professor Juniper!"

The Professor lend them new outfits for them to wear in their journey then carefully bring them in the Route 1 of Kanto Region not wanting them ti be seen by Pallet Residence. Along the way they saw a kid with a red convertible car saying something about on he will become the 'Greatest Pokemon Master' ever causing them to sweatdropped at the boy's arrogant attitude. They were eventually reach the path of Route 1,the route where every Kantonian trainers must passed in the beginning of their journey before the real action in their life starts. As much as they wanted to talked about one's life their conversation must be ended as they bid their 'goodbye' for the second time.

 **"Your welcome my trainers! And remember,just be careful in your journey and be safe!"** Professor Juniper said to the two as she jumped into her seat in jeep.

 **"Ok... Goodbye Professor!"** Ash lastly said as he wave his hand to Juniper.

 **"Take care!"** The Professor shouted as the jeep drove off away from them. Ash and Leaf watch the jeep disappeared leaving them alone in the path.

 **"So... This is it... Our very own journey together..."**

"Our journey that will either lead us in victory or defeat..."

"Journey that will test our strength,courage and intelligence..."

"Journey that could unravel many deep secrets about ourselves and the whole world.

"Journey that will takes us into different places with a variety of events that could happen to us..."

"Journey that could threaten our lives and our pokemon..."

"But together,we will survive..."

"Together,no one will stand in our way to victory..."

"Together,we will be winners..."

"Together,as an Outcast,we will achieve our dream!"

"From a weak,pathetic,wannabe child into a strong Pokemon Trainer!"

"We will prove them wrong!"

"We will succeed!"

* * *

 **AN: That's a wrap! Damn that was very hard to pull off but I manage to do it so yeah! I guess no one had guess Leaf will receive a freakin' Larvesta? Right? Right? I mean,she will become the... Er... I shouldn't say that sorry it will be a surprise xD! Ash receive a Golett! Yeah,I guess some of you predict that since there is a 'Golurk tag' after all... As for their new outfit,don't worry I will describe it next chapter...**

Rants? Thoughts? Opinions? Haters? Give me your best shot, review or PM me!

Well until then, PokeNatics United signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Journey Begins!**

 **AN: Hello and welcome to the newest chapter of my story, Outcast! Not gonna say much right now so... Into the story everyone**!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the midst of the afternoon of Kanto Region lies a boy and a girl walking through a long path of Route 1 with their pokemon. A noticeable grin can be seen through the two teenagers as they saw different varieties of Pokemon and sceneries. On a bright sunny afternoon, the green grass glistened in the sun which was blazing in the cloudless peaceful looking blue sky. Some Pidgeys were flying through the cotton ball like clouds, few Ratatas have been running from their sides, with some trees beautifully scattering around their path.

"It's nice isn't it?" Said the girl whose petting the head of her pokemon. The girl has brown hair. She wears a white hat with a pink Poké Ball logo. She also wears a sleeveless, teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes, with a pink stripe. Thanks to her newly acquired Professor, she and her companion have received a new starter pokemon, a PokeDex and atop from that, a brand new outfit for the two of them.

"Yes... Never I imagine that I would experience this in my whole life.." Replied by the boy who smiled back at her. This boy has a black hair with a red and white cap and brown eyes, wears a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, black undershirt, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes. This boy, to be considered as an "Outcast", has been living around the Pallet Forest since his parents died at their own house, kicking him out of town because the residence said that he was a freak, and since them never saw this kind of sceneries.

"There will be no training for now... We will savour our first journey first! After all, we all need to rest and relax!" Ash said earning a cheerful tone to his Pokemon.

"Ralts!" Said a small humanoid like green pokemon while riding on the boy's shoulder. In the past 5 years, the pokemon was the only one who accompanied the boy while he lived in the forest.

"Do you feel good too, Ralts?" Ash told his pokemon who nodded back at him. The girl saw the interaction of the boy and his pokemon so she decided to copy him.

"Hey.. Larvesta? Do you feel happy about our journey too?" Leaf told her pokemon while petting it.

"Larva.. Larvest..." Said the bug pokemon who also slowly nod its head. Leaf quickly smile to her pokemon as they track the long route.

"So Leaf... What do you want to accomplish in our journey?" Ash questioned the brunette who turned her attention to him.

"Well... Being on a journey is my first and foremost dream let alone traveling with you..." She stop while looking directly to Ash's eyes.

"To tell you the truth... I don't have a clear thing in my mind yet... As long as I am staying with you I am very happy and grateful for that..." She finished while waiting for the response of Ash who got stunned to her answer.

 _'Wh... what is this feeling? Is... I- is this the feeling of being important to someone?'_ Ash told himself. He notice that Leaf was waiting for his response so he temporarily shake off his thoughts.

"Thanks Leaf... I promise that we will go on to our journey together, whatever happened in our path."

"Promise?" She said while lifting her index finger.

"Promise." He respond by interlocking his own index finger to her. They have stayed in that position for a minute, looking to each others eyes seemingly lost to their surroundings. The two of them stop when a group of angry looking flying type pokemon 'squack' at them. Seeing these pokemon, the two quickly get their PokeDex and scan this pokemon.

 _Spearow the Bird Pokémon. Spearow is very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed._

"Oh no... Where are we?" Ash said seeing a huge of Spearows circling them.

"We walk across the short path which is inhabited by Spearows... I should have known, Professor Juniper warned me about this!" Leaf told to him while blaming herself.

"You don't have to blame yourself Leaf.. Right now we don't have a choice but to... Fight back..." Ash said while readying himself from the battle.

"Ralts we can do this! Go Golett!" Ash said calling out his Ralts and his official starter pokemon, Golett.

"O- okay... Go Larvesta!" She nervously commanded her pokemon.

"Squack! Squack! Squack!" A huge flying type came out of the group of Spearows. It has a very large wingspan and a long beak which made Leaf even nervous.

"Fearow!" The huge pokemon commanded. The group started to attack Ash and Leaf.

"Quickly! Ralts use Charming cry followed by Confusion!" Ash fight back. Ralts release an irritating wave of sound which causes some flocks to stopped and dropped in the land, then it also release a pink wave of energy which take down another group of Spearows who were nearing to them. Another batch of Spearows quickly attack them with Peck.

"Oh no you don't! Golett use Mud Slap to blind them! Bring them to ground then use Magnitude!" He also command the Automaton pokemon who follows him. It catch the attacks of the Spearows which didn't affect it really much, then it use Mud Slap to blind all of it. It throws a 'handfull' of Spearows in the ground then it use Magnitude which shakes the ground. Half of the flock has been either fainted or flew away from the onslaught.

"They are really packing isn't it Leaf?" Ash quickly tilt his head to Leaf but he was shocked when he saw Leaf and her pokemon was in the ground while the Fearow continuously peck her.

"Leaf... Leaf! Get away from her!" He angrily said to the Fearow while unconsciously releasing his dark aura power. His mind was focus on one thing right now, to get rid that Fearow.

"Ralts! Use Shockwave nonstop until it drops! Golett use Rollout! Use everything you've got!" Ash told his pokemon while he himself shield his body to Leaf.

"Ralts... Ralts!" Ralts release an electric attack to Fearow, which seems to be unaffected at first but Ralts attack seems to be getting powerful as the color of its Shockwave turned from yellow to yellowish blue. Ralts' hands also seems to be covered by black hue of energy.

"Fea... Fearow!" The huge bird pokemon cries in agony while it slowly dropped in the ground. The bird pokemon has burn all throughout its body as it completely dropped.

Seeing this opportunity, Golett turns itself into a ball then rolls itself to the fallen bird. The intensity of the attack seems to be dramatically increasing as the bird quickly cries for help. Strangely, Golett also has these black hue of energy in its whole body.

After all of the attack has stopped, Spearows has either have fled or fainted in the ground with their leader, Fearow heavily panted due to the bruises, burns, scars that it received from Ash and his pokemon. Ash turn himself to the fallen Fearow.

"YOU! You will pay for this! Pay!" He shouted while charging a ball of dark aura in his palm. His pokemon quickly got worried at him losing his control.

"Go.. go Pokeball!" A female said while quickly capturing the Fearow. She succeeded as the pokemon didn't fight at all. Ash stop his attack and saw who was responsible for catching the Fearow. He saw that it was Leaf, who stand by herself while returning her pokemon.

"Le... Leaf! Are you alright?" He quickly hug the girl which respond to him.

"Yes.. Other than some few scratches I am alright.. I am sorry.. I cause all of this.." She sadly told him.

"No Leaf! Don't ever blame yourself! I will always protect you no matter what!" Ash reassures her, then he continued,

"Why did you catch that Fearow? It attack you..." Ash questioned her. Leaf quickly get her new pokemon in her palm and said,

"Well... That's the only way that I could stop you... And... I think that it deserves a second chance to live... Plus, it was left by its group you know, kinda like us..." She told him. He slowly nodded his head but he doubted that the bird will change its attitude to them.

They rest for an hour or so healing their pokemon and fixing themselves after that huge fight from Spearows and their leader Fearow. After that, they continued to walk past Route One since it was getting dark.

"Well... That sure one of a heck of the start of our adventure! I hope that nothing bad will happen to us right now!" Leaf quickly cheered her group earning a smile from Ash and growls from their pokemon.

"Help! Somebody help me please! Help me!" Suddenly, Ash and Leaf heard a distress call from an unknown person. It sounded like a girl calling for help.

"Oh for Arceus-sake!" Leaf madly shouted while Ash sighed. They will have no choice but to help this girl.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fishing on a nearby lake of Route One lies a red headed girl who was sadly sit on the edge of the lake. She has a short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears red suspenders, a yellow sleeveless tank top that shows her midriff, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs, and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces. She sighed as she continued to fish a Pokemon

"No one wants to be my friend... Why? Am I ugly? Did I do something wrong? Why can't they let me have many friends? I will show them! Just watch!" She told herself while focusing on her fishing line. This girl, has also lost her parents at her very young age but her sisters take care of her... Well rather, restricting her from anything. She cannot have friends, she can't have the gym that her parents built and atop from that, she can't go outside. She manage to sneak out of her gym with her only pokemon a, a Starmie and a Staryu, her one and only bike and quickly fled into the outskirts of Kanto. This girl, will be known as Misty Waterflower.

Her fishing line started to move as the excitement painted on her face.

"This is it! My very own catch! Yay!" She quickly tag her line as the creature started to resurface. It was a very angry looking sea snake pokemon, with its eyes angrily looking at her.

"Gya... Gyaroooooohhh!" The atrocious pokemon growled as Misty started to panic.

"Oh no! Go Starmie and Staryu! Use Rapid Spin!" She called out her two star shaped like Pokemon whose quickly followed her. The two quickly spin around as they throw themselves to the large pokemon. The result of the attack however seems to be failed since the huge pokemon was unfaded to the attack rather it makes the pokemon more vicious than before. It fire a huge purple energy to the two pokemon who was blasted away from the attack. The huge pokemon turn its attention to Misty.

"Uh... Nice Pokemon... nice?" Misty nervously said to the huge creature but it responded by firing Hyper Beam to her more. She manage to dodge the attacks but of its projectiles manage to destroy her only bike.

"M-my bike!" Misty shouted while looking at her roasted bike. Unknown to her, the creature fire a Hyper Beam again to her leg which it successfully hit. The poor girl was blown away after the attack. Misty landed on the ground with a possibly broken legs due to the attack and some bruises. She helplessly called for help.

"Please! Help me! Anyone?! Help me please!" She shouted while the creature went to her with its fangs and face evilly smirking at her. Tears started to pour in her young face as she watch her life fading away.

"No.. Nobody actually cared for me... Mom! Dad! I love you! Bye sisters! At least I get to have a role after all... A meal for this thing..." She said while she close her eyes waiting for the creature to eat her.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

"Quick! Ralts use Magical Leaf!" Ash quickly commanded his Pokemon. Ralts release a powerful Magical Leaf attack to the creature who turns its attention to them.

After the incident occur earlier, as manage to find where the source of distress is. He and Leaf find a girl whose at their age lying on the ground with her eyes closed, he and Leaf can clearly see the tears escaping through her eyes so Ash quickly rescue her.

"Ralts use Charming Cry!" The pokemon quickly release an irritating tone to the creature which seems to anger it further. Leaf scanned the huge pokemon in their front.

 _Gyarados, an Atrocious Pokemon. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage._

"Ash! Be careful with that thing!" Leaf warned the boy who continuously fighting Gyarados.

" Golett! Use Astonish!" He commanded to stop the Gyarados from attacking them. Golett quickly use Astonish to Gyarados which momentarily stops it from rampaging.

 _'Fuck... What can I do in order to defeat this thing?'_ He thought of the strategies that he had learned, then he smiled at his plan.

"Golett change tactics! Use Rollout but continuously circle Gyarados!" The pokemon followed him since it turns itself into a ball shaped form again then circle Gyarados. It starts rampaging again, firing a consecutive Hyper Beam to the Golett which then dodge the attack by also continually rolling to the Gyarados.

"Wait for it..." Ash whispered to himself. When he finally saw Golett's Rollout finally charge up, he then commanded his pokemon.

"Golett directly attack Gyarados! Ralts, I know that this strategy might be risky but you use your Shock Wave to Golett!" He shouted earning a weird glance from the psychic pokemon. Sensing his trainer serious about doing this, Ralts fired up a series of Shock Wave to the Golett.

"Wha- what are you doing Ash! Stop this! You will hurt your pokemon!" Leaf said while she tries to stop the boy.

"Just watch Leaf..." He calmly replied.

"What do you mean..." Leaf attempted to respond but she quickly saw the attack of Ralts to Golett. The Shock Wave attack manage to hit Golett, but it didn't manage to hurt the ground/ghost pokemon. Instead, the attack just intensify the current attack of Golett which added much more speed because of the electricity and much more power.

"Go!" He said while watching his pokemon attack the ferocious beast. The attack hit Gyarados, which cries in pain because of the electricity thanks to Ralts' Shock Wave and the intense power of Golett's Rollout. The beast dropped in the bottom of the lake while Golett safely landed on the land. Ash smiled as he returned his Golett back to its pokeball while thanking it.

"We were getting good Ralts! We defeat a beast in our first journey!" He cheerfully told his pokemon. Leaf manage to break her stance and decided to help the poor girl from earlier.

"Ash! Ash come over here quick!" She said to the boy who quickly help the girl. They easily turn the girl in her front only revealing her face.

"Hey Miss! Are you okay?!" Ash tries to shake the girl for her to be awaken. After some few minutes, he quickly saw the girl open her blue cerulean eyes that met his brown ones.

'Am I... Am I alright? Wh- who save me?' She thought while slowly open her eyes only to see her saviour. A pretty looking girl and the handsome boy who look through her eyes.

"T-thanks... Thank you for saving me.." She manage to speak while attempting to sit. She looks at her legs in which she struggled to move. She sighed as she check her pokemon whom she returned earlier.

"I... You can go now... Thanks for saving me..." Misty told the two.

"We could help you to heal back at the Pokemon Center of Viridian City wouldn't we Ash?" Leaf said while convincing Ash who smiled at the girl.

"We cannot leave you here Miss. Plus, our next destination was to go in Viridian City." Ash told the girl who was shock to their kindness. Never she had thought that people will treat her this nicely so she aren't used to this kindness, except when her parents were living with her.

"T-thank you... I... I am just not have experience this kind of kindness to other people before." She sadly said earning a curious glance to Ash.

"Why didn't you? You are a very fine looking girl! Anybody should treat you nicely!" He cheerly told her. She was amazed by this boy's kindness to her, which make her blush at the praise of the boy.

"We should get going now Ash... It is late afternoon after all so we need to get in Viridian City fast." Leaf suggested. She, together with Ash, help the girl to stand up by supporting the girl from her side.

"Thank you very much..." Misty told the two which smiled to her.

 _'I hope that you two can be my friend... And you_...' She thought while looking at Ash. Ralts help the girl by carrying her bag containing her Pokemon and decided to leave the roasted bike. Once everything got settled, they started to walk slowly to Viridian City.

Well, until they've saw a huge colorful bird pokemon who hovers in front of them. The three of them jaw dropped as Ash and Leaf scanned the mysterious pokemon.

 _No data available..._ The PokeDex told them. It didn't matter though as they watch the beautiful looking bird in front of them.

"A new Pokemon? What could it be?" Leaf said while the bird flies away, leaving its one colorful feather to them. Ash have manage to catch it the feather, which he had starred momentarily.

"This... I remember this now... It's the legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh." He told the two.

"A legendary Pokemon?!" Leaf shockingly questioned the boy who nod back at her.

"Yes... I remember my Dad's story to me... He saw this beautiful looking bird after he and his Pikachu fought back to the bunch of criminals. He said that after looking at this bird, it will forever granted us the luck and strength that we will need in our journey." Ash told the two. Leaf quickly replied back,

"Oh boy! If this will always happen when going on a journey with you Ash, I am surely would never gonna leave you!"

Misty, who watch the two talking smiled while also recovering from her shock. She just saw her first glimpse on a Legendary Pokemon, let alone a pokemon that also have been told by her parents. She want this. She also want to experience this. Maybe? She could convince the two to go with them? Who knows?

"Come on, we need to get moving guys!" Ash told them while quickly hiding the feather to his backpack. They've decided to move on to their destination.

"Oh... I completely forgot... What is your name Miss?" Ash quickly asked the girl's name.

"Misty... I am Misty Waterflower..." Misty introduced herself to the two.

"I am Ash Ketchum by the way..."

"And I am Leaf Green..."

"R- Ralts!"

All of then continued to trek the path to Viridian City, seemingly exhausted for today's misfits. The sun started to go down in the horizon, with its shadows can be seen in the lake of Route One. Can the three bond to each other and become friends? Tuned out as the Journey of Ash and Leaf continues!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Good... Now I will need to report this to our boss.." A mysterious person said while returning his video recording machine and leave his position. This man has been surveying Ash for a long time, hiding beneath the shadows to learn more about the boy. He knew his all secrets which he will use to get this boy. He quickly get his communication device to talk with someone.

"Boss... We have found him... " The mysterious man told his boss who smirked.

"Good... Continue to observe him until we get in there... Make sure to follow him okay?" The boss told its spy who nod at her through the device. The boss turns its device off and then smirked.

"Perfect... Now time to get rid of them." She said while she plans to go to the boy.

"Sweety! Do you want to go in a beautiful place?! I am quite sure you will like it!" The boss told her only daughter which nodded back to her parent.

"Yes! Really? I am so excited!" The girl lunged herself and hug her parent.

"Yes my honey.. Maybe, you will see different Pokemon eh?" The parent told the girl.

"Yes! Yes! I will get to see other Pokemon again!"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **AN: And at last, the latest chapter have come to an end.. A lot happened in this chapter, the original scene from Pokemon, Leaf catch Fearow, we finally get to see Misty, And Ho-Oh! For the rest, I will leave all of you hanging... Until next time, Pokemon Fanatics!**


End file.
